Rima the Brave and Nagi the Dancer
by daydreamer1105
Summary: *Sequel the Rima the Funny and Nagi the Crossdresser*Rima and Nagi will have more good and bad times while they juggle Jr.High and their personal lives. Rima constantly struggles with her parents and Nagi has to hide his other identity. Will Nagi and Rima relationship be tested by one accident. Also who is Mr. Valentine? You'll have to find out. Other minor pairings *ON HIATUS*
1. The First Day of Middle School

**Daydreamer1105: Hello fellow fanfiction-ers. This is what you've been waiting for, THE SEQUEL! Also if you just clicked on this story cause you thought it was cool but have not read the first one "Rima the Funny and Nagi the Crossdresser" the you should stop and read it. If you don't then you will not get some of this. I did warn you. I hope you like it.**

**Rima: This again. I thought we were done with this series**

**Nagi: Now we get to go on more adventures**

**Rima: That usually means something bad is going to happen before the end**

**Kusukusu: Don't be such a Debby-downer. Cheer up and smile**

**Rima: Fine**

**Nagi: By the way everyone is a year older. Rima, Amu, Tadase, and I are 13; Rei, Aarin, Nami, and Kukai are 14; Yaya is 12; Kairi is 11; Utau is 16(technically not a year older); and Ikuto is 18**

**Rima: And the charas are the same since I don't think they age**

**Nagi: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 1 First Day of Middle School**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima! Get up! It's our first day of middle school! We made it to the seventh grade!" Rei yelled as she jumped up and down on my bed.

"Why do you have to be a morning person?" I asked as I pushed her off my bed. She fell off mine onto her's.

"Aren't you excited?" Rei asked.

"No, you're only excited because Aarin came back last night from America," I said grumpily. A whole summer had passed. Aarin had to go to America to visit his parents. They found out Tommy, his little brother, was not coming back with him. Tommy got sick easily so he stayed home.

"We'll get to see Cass and Tympo!" Jazlynn said excited.

"Wasn't Utau gone for most of the summer too?" Angel asked.

"She had a tour in Europe. Her and Ikuto both went there. I think he was searching for their father or something like that," I said.

"What about the love triangle thing with Amu? Didn't Tadase go on vacation for most of the summer with his family too?" Kusukusu asked.

"Yeah, Amu still doesn't know who to choose. When I first met Ikuto I thought that he was Amu's boyfriend so I think she should choose him," I said.

"We can talk about all our friends on the way to school. I think you and Nagi were the only couple that didn't have someone missing," Rei said as she began to change out of her clothes. I sighed then got out of bed.

"Let's see how good you two look in purple," Jazlynn said.

"Done," Rei said as she did a cute pose to show off her new uniform. Since we are in middle school we wear the exact same uniform only the girls are purple and the boys are green. I took my shirt off getting ready for the day.

"Hi girls," we heard a voice as the door opened. We all looked to see Nagi. He was in his green school uniform, white shirt under a black blazer, green tie, and green and white plaid shorts. He still walked us to and from school.

"NAGI!" all us girls yelled. Rei slammed the door in his face.

"Ow!" we heard.

"Why didn't you knock?" I asked as I put my white shirt on then my black blazer.

"Your mom said to just go up. I assumed that meant you were ready," Nagi said through the door.

"Did you... see anything?" I asked. Rei, her charas, and Kusukusu were holding in their laughter.

"Just the door in my face," he said. I gave a sigh of relief. I changed my pj pants for a purple, plaid skirt. I tied my purple tie and put on some white knee high socks.

"I'm done," I said. Nagi then came in.

"Sorry about that," he said.

"It's fine just knock next time," I said.

"Nagi's not getting a kiss for awhile," Rhythm teased.

"Shut up," Nagi said.

"Rima, you look so pretty in purple," Temari said.

"Thanks," I said.

"We better get some breakfast," Rei said. The three of us went downstairs and into the kitchen with our charas behind us.

"Auntie and Uncle must have left," Rei said as she popped two poptarts into the toaster.

"Your dad was already gone and your mom was walking out the door when I got here," Nagi informed. There was a knock on the door. Rei ran so fast to the door that there was a cloud of dust in the shape of her where she was standing. Nagi and his charas looked at me confused.

"Aarin withdrawals," I explained.

"I heard that!" Rei yelled through the house. We heard the door opened and we heard a squeal. About a minute later, Aarin walked in holding Rei up. He was wearing the same green school uniform Nagi was wearing. He had cut his hair when he was in America and it was its normal brown color. He was a lot taller and a bit tan. Cass and Tympo came in after him.

"I guess I was missed," he said.

"She wouldn't shut up," I said. The toaster popped and I grabbed a poptart.

"Oh shut up," Rei said. I couldn't help but smile. Even though people have left this summer we all still talked to each other.

"Did you finish your song?" Rei asked him.

"Yes, you?" he asked.

"Of course. I had Rima sit with me for a week and help me," Rei said.

"I really just texted Nagi the whole time," I admitted.

"Can I read it?" Rei asked.

"No, Sanjo said not to tell each other. When we perform she wants us to be surprised. She also doesn't want us changing it before we sing it," Aarin said.

"Come on. I'll let you read mine," she said.

"What are they talking about?" Nagi asked me.

"Sanjo productions hired them. They were to write a song by themselves during summer vacation and this weekend they will open for Utau to earn fans. Everyone was hating them after they left Easter," I said.

"The same thing happened to Utau when she left," Nagi pointed out.

"No Rei," Aarin said. Rei pouted but got over it. With Jazlynn around Rei has become more childish. Of course she's still responsible but she acts like her age.

"Just get your poptart so we can leave," I said. She grabbed it and tore off two pieces for her charas. I tore off a piece for Kusukusu. We all put our shoes on and walked out to school.

"Maybe we'll all have the same class again," Rei said.

"Don't get your hopes up just in case," Aarin said wrapping his arm around her.

"There are only two classes. We may be split up but we'll see each other at lunch," Nagi said.

"It will be weird not being a guardian this year," I said.

"We can always check up on Yaya-chan, Sanjo-kun, and the new guardians," Nagi said. He held my hand.

"I wonder if anyone changed. I haven't seen any of our friends all summer," Aarin said.

"You mean change more than you," I said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're a giant now. Also your hair is short," I said.

"And you're tan," Rei added.

"I was working part time at my uncle's beach shack. I got plenty of sun. As for my hair I wanted it short. I was told to keep it long so I had to but now I can do what ever I want with it," he said. I looked at Nagi. He wasn't allowed to cut his hair.

"Sorry man," Aarin said noticing Nagi's situation.

"No need. I know what you mean. I did get a hair cut but my mom only allowed two inches off," he said.

"Why do you have to keep the Nadeshiko act? I mean she's in Europe," Rei said.

"I still have to dance and 'Nadeshiko' has long hair," he replied.

"Sorry," Rei said.

"Once again there is no need to be sorry. I've done it my whole life so I'm used to it. I'm just glad I get to go to school as myself," he said. All of us walked to the school in silence after that. Since everyone knew the whole Nadeshiko thing, Temari could come out but we all knew it was a touchy topic for him. Nagi says he's fine with it but we all know it upsets him.

"There they are," we heard behind us. We all turned to see Amu and her charas. She ran over to us.

"Hi guys! How was your summer?" Amu asked.

"Pretty good. Do you know what class you got?" Rei asked.

"Not yet. Let's go look at them together," she said. The five of us walked up to the green and purple crowd ahead.

"I have class A with...Nikaidou. I swear he's only teaching a grade higher to have us," Amu sweatdropped.

"I have class B," Rei said.

"I do too," Aarin said. They smiled at each other.

"I have A," Nagi said. I couldn't see since I'm so short.

"What did I get? I can't see over the tall people," I said. Nagi let me climb on his back for me to see. I scanned the lists.

"I'm in A," I said. I didn't want to be in a different class then Rei. I needed her.

"We have the same class Rima," Amu said excited. I couldn't help but smile. Maybe a class without Rei was something I need to really blossom.

"I guess we'll see you guys at lunch," Rei said.

"Look, Tadase got B too," Aarin said. We all looked and he was right.

"I'll be in a different class than Tadase-kun," Amu gasped.

"Then date Ikuto," I said.

"This has nothing to do with him," Amu growled.

"I'm just saying," I said.

"Yo, what's up everyone," we heard. We all looked to see a familiar ginger with his arm around Utau. She was in disguise since she was in public. Kukai and Utau had to hide their relationship from the paparazzi. They would start a bunch of rumors and they didn't want drama.

"It's nice to see you..." Rei began.

"Tsukiyomi-chan," Utau said.

"Tsukiyomi-chan, " Rei confirmed. Utau used to hate Rei and Aarin since they were evil and she thought Rei was a copycat but ever since the couple joined Sanjo Production's team they've gotten along with Utau. I would call them friends but not best friends.

"Did you finish your songs? Sanjo wanted to work on them with the band this week," Utau said.

"Got them done and we haven't shared," Aarin said.

"Good, I'll see you all later," Utau said then kissed Kukai's cheek and left. Utau was in high school now so she went to a different school under Tsukiyomi instead of Hoshina.

"How's it been seeing Ut...I mean Tsukiyomi-chan again?" Nagi asked his best friend.

"Pretty awesome. I have missed her. Her and Ikuto's plane landed yesterday but she was too busy to see me so today was the first time I got to see her. You and Rima are lucky since none of you left for pretty much the whole summer," he said.

"That's funny. I pointed that out too," Rei said.

"Good morning everyone," Tadase said as he walked up to us.

"Good morning Tadase-kun. Bad news, we got different classes," Amu said.

"That's too bad. Are any of you in my class?" Tadase asked.

"Rei and I are," Aarin said.

"Great," Tadase said with a smile. I knew he was disappointed that Amu wasn't in his class but I want him to get over it. Amu should be with Ikuto. She's her true self with him.

"Let's get to class," Nagi said. We all began walked to our classrooms.

"Rimahiko!" our fans cheered as we walked down the halls.

"It seems you two are still popular," Rei teased.

"Oh be quiet. What about you two? Are we telling everyone the whole Arihiko and Do Re Mi thing?" I asked.

"We keep that secret. We're still using our stage names," Aarin answered.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"The same reason Utau has to be in disguise," Rei said.

"Oh so fans don't get to you," I said.

"Yep, the entertainment business is a lot tougher than people realize but it's worth it in the end," Rei said.

"Ain't that the truth," Aarin said.

"What's ain't?" Tadase asked.

"Oh its American slang. It's similar to 'isn't' in this case," Aarin explained.

"Americans are weird," I said.

"Guilty as charged," he said. Rei giggled.

"Do people know about Aarin and Rei?" I asked.

"Nope, that's a secret too," Aarin said.

"Why?" Amu asked.

"It obvious that Aarin and I look exactly like Arihiko and Do Re Mi. Those two will be announced soon that they are dating. People would get suspicious if we started dating too," Rei said. They still couldn't go public. I remember back when their relationship started. They weren't allowed to since Aarin was still in Easter at the time.

"We'll see you at lunch," Rei said then her, Aarin, and Tadase went to their class. Kukai kept walking since he was in a whole different grade level. Amu, Nagi and I walked into our class to see Nikaidou. Maybe Amu was right. He moved up a grade just to have us in class.

"Good morning class," he said. We all sat in a desk. I sat in between Amu and Nagi in the back. Now I can pass notes and talk without him knowing.

"We have Rimahiko in this class!" a fangirl said to her friends then they squealed.

"Nagi, what are we going to do after school? We don't have guardian meetings anymore," I asked.

"Maybe you and I could do something. Rei and Aarin will be gone so it will just be me walking you home," he said.

"A romantic walk so cute!" some girls who overheard us cheered.

"Maybe we should take the long way since fans might follow," he whispered in my ear.

"Alright but that's a bit far," I said.

"I'll carry you if you want," he offered.

"Good," I said.

"It's going to be hard for you guys to be a couple with everyone staring at you during school," Amu said.

"It will be fine," Nagi said then pecked my cheek. There were screams from both boys and girls. I think one girl might have fainted.

"Fujisaki-kun, could you please keep to yourself during class?" Nikaidou asked.

"Sorry Nikaidou-sensei," he said.

* * *

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"You got in trouble for passing notes?" Amu asked my cousin. All of us were on the roof eating lunch.

"Yeah, I got detention. Since I'm busy tonight I'll have to serve it tomorrow morning," she said.

"Why were you passing notes in the first place?" Kukai asked.

"I want to see Aarin's song but he's being stubborn," she said.

"I'm just listening to our boss. You know the one that hired us and told us specifically not to show each other. Do you want to stop singing?" Aarin said.

"No," Rei said as she pouted.

"Are you still going to walk with us tomorrow morning?" Nagi asked Aarin.

"No, I got detention too since I was the one that Rei was giving the note to," he said.

"Nice," Kukai said sarcastically.

"Are you coming with us to go see Utau?" Rei asked him.

"Of course," Kukai answered.

"What are you doing after school Amu-chan?" Tadase asked.

"She's hanging out with me," we all heard. Ikuto popped out of no where.

"NO I'M NOT!" Amu yelled.

"Amu-koi, didn't you miss me? I've been gone all summer," Ikuto said pretending to be hurt.

"I finally got some peace and quiet," Amu said.

"You know you love me," Ikuto said as he sat in between Tadase and Amu. Tadase was so pissed but decided not to cause a scene. Good. Tadase a good kid but not the one for Amu. Anyway Tadamu just sounds weird. Amuto has a ring to it.

"Rima, you're daydreaming," Nagi said.

"What?" I said snapping out of my thoughts.

"You alright Rima?" Rei asked.

"Yeah, just thinking," I said.

"It's weird having lunch without Yaya always trying to steal my sweats," Amu said.

"I agree but I usually give mine to her anyway," Rei said.

"I just noticed that the charas aren't here," Kukai said.

"Kusukusu told me that Kiseki had a chara meeting," I said.

"During lunch? They'll be starving by the time they come back," Tadase said.

"Save some food in your pocket or bag," Aarin said. All of us saved some food for our charas.

"Room for one more?" we heard.

"Nami!" Rei yelled as she ran up to her friend and hugged her. Nami hugged back. Those two have kept in touch all summer. If you saw them for the first time now you would never believe that they used to be enemies.

"What are you doing here?" Rei asked.

"My step-dad got a job in the city next door," Nami explained.

"Are you coming to school here?" Rei asked.

"No, since we moved my step-dad thought it was best that my mom home school me," Nami said.

"Your mom was one of my favorite teachers," Rei said.

"You can come over some time," she said.

"I can't this week with the whole Sanjo Productions thing but maybe next week," Rei said.

"We also have detention tomorrow morning," Aarin told her.

"What did you do?" Nami asked Rei.

"Why do you assume I did it?" Rei asked pretending to be innocent.

"I know you," Nami said. The two friends sat back down.

"How has the Rimahiko thing been going?" Nami asked me. I didn't fully trust Nami yet but I was starting to like her.

"Pretty difficult with the fans not leaving us alone. We now have to go the long way home," I said.

"It can't be that bad. You have Nagi and he always gives you a piggy back ride," Rei pointed out.

"I know but its going to be a pain dodging Rimahiko fans. I wish they would just leave us alone," I said.

"Careful what you wish for," Nami said. I was about to question her but the bell rang meaning lunch was over.

* * *

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Bye Rima. Tell auntie and uncle that I'm at Aarin's," Rei said while giving me a hug.

"I will," I said. Aarin, Rei, and Kukai all got in a limo that Utau sent them and left.

"Rima, let's go," Nagi said. We waved to the rest of our friends as we left.

"Tell me when you get tired and I'll carry you," he said.

"I will," I said. Him and I walked hand in hand home, talking about our friends, school, and future dates.

"Rima, we're home," Kusukusu said. My home life was still bad considering my parents still fight. Nagi gave me hand a gentle squeeze.

"If you need me I'm just down the street," he said then kissed my cheek. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Rima, there's a festival next month. Would you like to go with me?" he asked. I pecked his lips.

"Of course," I said.

"Great," he said. He kissed me again then walked home. We were going to hang out but his mom needed him for some dance thing.

"It's peace time ," Kusukusu said and sighed with happiness.

"After all that drama in sixth grade, I'm glad there is no more Easter. We no longer really need to charanari unless there is an X egg every once in a while. I think life will be easier," I said as I walked inside and then up to my and Rei's room.

"When do you think Rei will be home?" Kusukusu asked.

"I don't know. I assume she'll call if she will be there late," I said as I plopped my school bag on my desk. This room used to be clean and tidy. Ever since Rei started working for Sanjo productions, it's become full with Rei's guitar and other music things. There are crumpled papers every where from lyrics that Rei decided to scrap.

"Maybe Su can come over and clean up," Kusukusu said noticing how messy the room has become.

"Maybe," I said.

* * *

***Rei's POV***

"That was great. The band really likes your songs," Sanjo said as Aarin and I were on the couch relaxing. I had my head in his lap. He would rub my temples. This was a lot harder than I thought. When we were in Easter they practically did everything except the lyrics. This time we have to go over every note, key, melody, harmony, and much more that makes my head spin. In the end it will be worth it.

"You guys sounded great," Kukai said.

"You heard both of us?" Aarin asked. Him and I recorded separately so we couldn't hear each other.

"Yeah, so did Utau," he said.

"I admit it's really good," Utau said.

"That means a lot," I said honestly. Utau doesn't totally trust us yet but she's getting there.

"Anyway, you'll need to come back the same time tomorrow. We need to finish every little detail, then later in the week we'll go to the stage and warm up and go over effects and choreography. Aarin and I agreed and then left. He insisted on walking me home.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Done," I said as I finished my homework. Junior high teachers are pretty harsh, giving homework on the first day.

"I'M HOME!" boomed Rei's voice. No one was home but me. I guess mama and papa had some extra work to do. I heard loud footsteps running up the stairs. The door flew wide open to reveal my cousin.

"How was rehearsing?" I asked.

"Tiring but awesome," she said as she sat on her bed.

"I assume you didn't hear Aarin's song," I guessed.

"Correct, I'm guessing you made out with Nagi today," she guessed. Even though Nagi and I have been together awhile, I still blushed when Rei said those kind of things.

"No, he had a dance thing come up," I said.

"Aww my poor little cousin didn't get her Nagi time," Rei said. I just rolled my eyes. I love Rei but she can get on my nerves. We both heard a beep.

"Speaking of Nagi," Rei said. I quickly grabbed my phone and Rei was right. It was a text from Nagi.

_**To Rima:**_

_Sorry about ditching you. It turns out that a few famous dance teachers are in Japan and were dying to meet Nadeshiko. My mother also sends her apology. I know it's only been about an hour or two but I miss you. I promise to make it up to you. How about you and I go on a date Saturday before Utau's concert? I'll take you to dinner._

_**From Nagihiko**_

"What did he say?" Rei asked as she began to work on her homework.

"He said he wants to take me out to dinner before Utau's concert."

"It better be before and not during. Don't get caught up in each other and forget. I want my cousin there to see me start over and make my way up the entertainment ladder," Rei said.

"Nice poetry," I said.

"I've been increasing my vocabulary to write better lyrics," she said.

"Text Nagi back," Kusukusu said reminding me about his text.

_**To Nagihiko:**_

_It's ok. I know dancing is very important to you and your family. Also about dinner, sounds fun! Where are we going?_

_p.s. Rei said that we better be at the concert_

_**From Rima:**_

"Where are you eating?" Angel asked.

"Don't know yet," I said. I knew I had a goofy grin on my face. Another beep was heard and I quickly read the message.

_**To Rima:**_

_Dinner is a surprise. Also tell Rei that I promise not to keep you to myself too long. Rima, I want you to know that dancing is important but you are very important to me too._

_**From Nagihiko**_

I felt butterflies in my stomach. I knew he really liked me but for some reason I felt giddy and bubbly. I never knew I was so important to him.

"So...details," Rei said not even pretending to do her homework. Our charas were looking at me waiting for me to tell them.

"He said it's a surprise," I said.

"Is that the reason your face got all red?" Jazlynn asked.

"No," I whispered.

"Tell us! Tell us!" Kusukusu cheered.

"He said to tell Rei that he won't keep me too long and that I... I was important to him," I said.

"Awwww," all four said. Rei got up and hugged me. I was totally embarrassed but that butterfly feeling was still there.

"Rima's first love," Angel cheered. Kusukusu giggled happily. Love? Did I love Nagi? We've been together for awhile, not quite a year, and almost never fought anymore unless it was about comedy shows then I always corrected him.

"Angel you made her face more red," Jazlynn pointed out.

"I'm taking a shower," I announced then went into the bathroom. I looked into the mirror and I couldn't help but smile. I am important to Nagi and now I've decided that he is important to me. If it wasn't for him then I don't know where I'd be. I turned on the water making sure it wasn't too cold.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"I feel so bad," I said.

"Why? You met the most famous European dance teachers," Temari said concerned for her bearer.

"I sort of ditched Rima today. I didn't mean to but I promised to make it up to her," I said.

"You told her she was important to you in your text. She must have turned red," Rhythm teased.

"I was telling the truth. Now I can't wait till Saturday," I said.

"Where are you taking her?" Temari asked.

"It's a surprise. Knowing you two, you'd go up to Kusukusu and tell her then she'd tell Rima," I said.

"He knows us too well," Rhythm said. I planned on doing something really special this Saturday. I just hope I don't chicken out of it. I heard a beep. I checked my phone and I had a text from Rei.

_**To Nagihiko:**_

_I want to thank you for cheering Rima up today. She won't admit it but she was lonely at home today and I came home a little later than I planned. You should've seen her face when she read your text. I'm glad she found a guy like you._

_p.s. You better not take too long b/c this concert is important to me and you're not the only one that needs Rima_

_p.s.s. Where are you taking Rima? I promise not to tell._

_**From Rei**_

"Rei really wants Rima at that concert," Rhythm said reading over my shoulder.

_**To Rei:**_

_I promise not to make her late. Also I want this date to be a surprise. I didn't even tell Rhythm and Temari. They'll complain about it tomorrow. I want Rima having no way of knowing what's going to happen. Don't worry, it's nothing bad._

_**From Nagihiko**_

"HEY!" Rhythm whined as he read the message I sent.

"What?" I asked.

"I will not complain tomorrow," Rhythm said. I just smiled at him.

"We better get ready for bed," Temari said. I agreed with her and the three of us got ready to go to sleep.

* * *

**Temari: Daydreamer1105 decided to do something she likes to call "question(s) on the chapter". It's where once of us characters ask a question about the current chapter. So here's question # 1.**

**Rhythm: Where do you think Nagi's going to take Rima and what do you think he's going to do that's special?**

**Kusukusu: We hope you enjoyed and are excited for the sequel. Review please**


	2. Confessions of a Teenage Crossdresser

**Recap**

_How about you and I go on a date Saturday before the Utau concert? I'll take you to dinner.  
- Nagi_

_It better be before and not during. Don't get caught up in each other and forget. I want my cousin there to see me start over and make my way up the entertainment ladder  
-Rei_

_Rima, I want you to know that dancing is important but you are very important to me too.  
-Nagi_

_I am important to Nagi and now I've decided that he is important to me. If it wasn't for him then I don't know where I'd be.  
-Rima_

_I planned on doing something really special this Saturday. I just hope I don't chicken out of it.  
-Nagi _

* * *

**Kusukusu: Daydreamer will also have a recap of some of the things that happened in the last chapter**

**Rhythm: Oh I get it. It's to point out things that may be important to this chapter**

**Temari: Or a nice reminder**

**Kusukusu: I'm excited for Rima's date**

**Temari: I wonder where Nagihiko is taking her**

**Rhythm: Then let's do the disclaimer and get on with the story**

**All 3: Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 2 Confessions of a Teenage Crossdresser**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima, why am I babysitting Kusukusu tonight? I have to get ready for Utau's concert," Rei said.

"I just want Kusukusu to stay with you. Nagi asked if we could be alone tonight. He's leaving Rhythm and Temari with Kukai," I said as I brushed my hair. Today was our date and then Utau's concert. I've been excited all week but Nagi would never tell me where we were going. He said just dress nice but not too formal. That gave me no hints. He even kept it a secret from his charas.

"Rima you look hot," Jazlynn said.

"Thanks," I said. I wore a black, sleeveless dress shirt with blue rings I had arm warmers similar to the ones Amu wears to school only they were black with blue rings like my shirt. I wore blue shorts and a black bow with blue rings in my hair

"Where did you find that?" Rei asked.

"I brought it yesterday for our date," I said.

"He won't be able to keep his eyes off you. Maybe I should have the big talk with you and him," Rei teased.

"I'm not that dressed up and I thought parents were supposed to give their kids the big talk," I said.

"I know I'm just teasing you," Rei said. There was a knock on the door.

"Rima, Nagihiko is here," mom yelled through the house. Luckily, dad had some work to do so he wouldn't see me in my outfit. I jumped up excited.

"Have fun," Rei said. She told my mom that her and Aarin were studying tonight so she could go to her concert so she would probably leave after me.

"You too," I said then grabbed my little black purse.

"Bye," I said then headed downstairs. Nagi was waiting for me by the door. He wore a blue button up shirt and black jeans.

"It seems we match," he said. We unintentionally matched. I walked over to him and hugged him.

"Ready to go?" he asked.

"Yes, I even left Kusukusu to hang out with her cousins," I said.

"Now we can be alone," he said then kissed my cheek.

"Bye mom," I said as I put on some black flats then we left. Him and I began to walk hand in hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"It's still a surprise," he said. I frowned since he won't tell me. He noticed my face.

"Don't worry, you'll love it," he said then kissed my cheek again. My frown was turned upside down. I was so excited. Every time I saw Nagi this week my tummy would have that butterfly feeling and I'd feel giddy as I was the day he said I was very important to him. He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my waist to be closer to him. I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me.

"We're almost there," he said. He let go of me and covered my eyes.

"Nagi is this really necessary?" I asked.

"Yes, I want it to be a surprise," he said. I let him guide me to where ever he was taking me.

"Nagi are we there yet," I asked.

"Almost," he said. He stopped guiding me.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Alright," he said and moved his hands. The scene was beautiful. There was a grassy field with a giant full-bloomed sakura blossom tree. There was a porch-like swing hanging from it. Flowers were everywhere. There was a picnic set up under the tree. I turned back to Nagi.

"You did all of this for me?" I asked.

"Of course," he said then took my hand and guided me over to the blanket. Him and I sat down. We began to eat our dinner and enjoying each other's company.

"Nagi, I still can't believe you did this for me," I said.

"Of course I would. It's been awhile since you and I were alone on a date since our charas don't like to be too far from us. I thought I might as well make it somewhere we could be alone," he said. I smiled at him.

"Are you done?" he asked. I nodded my head. He stood up then helped me up. We both sat on the swing. His arm wrapped around my shoulder and my arms wrapped around his torso.

"Rima, I want to give you something," he said. I looked at him with curiosity. He's already done so much.

"Close you eyes and hold out your hands," he said. I did as I was told and something was placed in my hands.

"Now open your eyes." I did and I saw a little black box. Was he proposing to me? We are way too young. I don't know if I can go through this.

"It won't bite," he teased. I gathered some courage and opened the box. There was a bala-balance necklace inside. I felt silly for thinking Nagi got me a ring but I was so happy.

"I think that face means you like it," he said. I wrapped my arms around his neck and rewarded him with multiple kisses on his face. He started to chuckle as I continued to kiss him.

"I know it's nothing fancy but I thought you'd like it," he said.

"I love it," I said as I looked back at the necklace.

"Want me to put it on?" he asked. I nodded my head then handed it to him. I lifted my hair up so it was out of the way while he clasped it around my neck. It was cold on my skin and it gaves me a slight chill.

"Rima, I wanted to say something too."

"You've already done so much," I said.

"But what I'm telling you is important," he said. I sat on his lap and looked into his eyes telling him he had my undivided attention.

"Rima, I know we've been together for awhile and I also know we're young but I've never met a girl like you. I think about you when we're apart and I love the times we have together. Rima, I love you," he said. His cheeks were pink and he seemed very nervous the whole time he said it, but he kept eye contact to prove to me he was telling the truth.

"Nagi, I love you too," I said. I think he had the biggest smile I'd ever seen on anyone. He pulled me as close to him as he could and passionately kissed me. I kissed back right away. I can't believe we were so close. I hope we have a future together. I know we are too young to think about it now but it's always nice to have an idea.

"I better get you to the concert or Rei will kill me," Nagi said once he broke the kiss.

"Alright," I said. My tummy had so many butterflies in it that I couldn't help but smile. He quickly cleaned up the picnic and put it in the basket. Him and I walked right next to each other. His free arm wrapped around me. I noticed that the sun was starting to set. It was a beautiful pink, orange, and yellow.

"It's beautiful isn't it," Nagi said.

"Yes," I said. He kissed my cheek.

"I wasn't talking about the sunset," he said. I couldn't help but giggle. That was so cheesy but I liked it.

* * *

***Rei's POV***

"Maybe Nagi took her to the Bermuda Triangle," Rhythm guessed.

"Why would he take her there? Also they wouldn't be here at the concert in time since it's near America," Temari pointed out.

"Maybe he took her to a romantic place like a grassy field to watch the sunset, or-" Kusukusu began.

"Or a hot tub!" Rhythm interrupted.

"Rhythm don't be stupid!" Temari said. Those three have been guessing all day. Kukai dropped Temari and Rhythm off to make out with Utau so I had to babysit both Nagi and Rima's charas. I have pre-concert rituals and they are damaging my calm.

"Guys! Shut up! Rei can't think with all your talking. This is quiet time!" Jazlynn yelled. She was as annoyed as I was.

"Why don't I take them to get some food? That way you can relax," Angel said to me with a smile on her face. She always had a plan to help everyone.

"Go ahead but stay together. I'm already about to lose it and if I lose any of you I'll freak," I said.

"I've never seen her so mean," Kusukusu whispered.

"She's a diva," Rhythm whispered back. My blood began to boil.

"GET OUT!" I yelled. They got out as fast as they could. Angel went after them while Jazlynn stayed. I'm usually a nice person but this concert meant so much to me and the pressure got to me causing me to yell at them.

"I feel bad," I said feeling guilty. I hung my head in shame. A blue depressing aura surrounded me.

"Don't worry about them. Do your pre-concert rituals," Jazlynn said.

"But I yelled at them. I've never done that before," I said.

"They know that you're stressed about this performance but you don't need to be. You're going to do great. Now take deep breaths," she instructed. I did as I was told. I always take deep breaths then I look at a picture of my parents. I trace a heart over them with my finger. They've never been to one of my concerts since they don't know about my identity. I then straightened my hair instead of making it curly like I used to back in the Easter days, and but on a white mask. I used to have a black mask with a silver X but now that I don't have an X chara I decided to go with a pure egg color. The color of the embryo. A knock on the door startled me.

"Come in," I said. Aarin stepped in with his charas. He wore a long purple wig since we still have to keep our identities a secret. He even wore a purple mask too, just in case. Maybe someday we will be able to be ourselves. Sanjo was thinking that Aarin and I should be older when we tell everyone who we are.

"Guess who I found?" he asked.

"Kukai? Because I'm going to kick his butt the next time I see him," I guessed.

"No, and I'll have to ask why later, but I found your dear little cousin and your cousin-in-law," he said.

"We are right behind the door," Nagi reminded him. Him and Rima walked in. I ran over to my favorite/only cousin and hugged her.

"By the way, Nagi, Kukai left you charas with me and I kind of yelled at them, Kusukusu too," I said.

"Why were they with you?" he asked.

"Kukai wanted lip time with Utau," I admitted.

"I'll talk to him and as for my charas, I'm sure they are fine," he said.

"Kusukusu is probably over it by now," Rima said.

"Arihiko, Do Re Mi, you're on in five," a crew worker told us.

"This is it," Aarin said. I smiled at him then looked at Rima. I noticed a new Bala-Balance necklace around her neck. I decided to ask about it later.

"Wish me luck," I said.

"You won't need it," she said as her and I hugged. I then head toward the stage with Aarin.

"Wait!" I heard. Aarin and I turned to see Nami.

"You made it," I said. She was panting since she probably ran here.

"I brought...good luck...charms," she said in between breaths. She handed us both necklaces. They looked exactly like the embryo. I smiled at her and hugged her.

"Thanks Nami. I'll wear mine during the concert," I said.

"Me too," Aarin said.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

All of my friends that weren't performing were backstage watching our friends that were about to perform. Nami managed to make it but she looked like she was about to pass out. She told us that she had to run here from her dad work which was in the city next door. Utau walked up to the mic on stage. All her fans were cheering for her.

"Fellow fans, I know you came here to see me but I wanted to show you some of my friends perform. You may know them since they were a pretty big deal a few months ago. I, and Sanjo Productions, would like to present Arihiko and Do Re Mi," Utau said then walked off stage. The fans cheered which all gave us some relief. We were afraid they would be mad. Aarin walked on stage and grabbed the mic.

"Hey everybody. I'm going to be honest. This is the first song I've written by myself. I've always had Do (dough) to help me or do it for me. This is the best I could do and I hope you enjoy," he said. Music then began to play

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

The music began to play. The crowd seemed to bob their bodies to the beat. Aarin got up close to the mic.

**There will be no rules tonight  
If there were, we'd break 'em  
Nothing's gonna stop us now  
Let's get down to it**

People began to cheer him on.

**Nervous hands and anxious smiles  
I can feel you breathing  
This is right where we belong  
Turn up the music**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking a chance on one another  
Finally it's our time now**

I couldn't help but look at Nagi. A dance for lovers. I remembered when I used to dance with him. He looked at me and smiled.

**These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

Everyone was mad that they quit Easter but it's their time to shine now. Aarin seemed to shine up there.

**This is more than just romance  
It's an endless summer  
I can feel the butterflies  
Leadin' me through it**

**Take my heart, I'll take your hand  
As we're fallin' under  
This is an addiction girl  
Let's give in to it**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking a chance on one another  
Finally it's our time now**

**These are the times that we'll remember  
Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Now, it's a dance, get up**

Everyone was now on their feet dancing along to the music. They were cheering him on.

**Come on brothers  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

"Just the girls," he said then faced the mic toward the crowd.

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh **They sang along

"Now the guys!"

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**This is the dance for all the lovers  
Taking a chance on one another  
Finally it's our time now**

**These are the times that we'll remember  
B-B-Breaking the city sight together  
Finally it's our time now  
It's our time now**

**It's our time now**

**Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh  
Oh Oh Oh Oh Oh**

**Finally it's our time now**

Everyone stood and cheered for him. Aarin took a bow then motioned for everyone to clap for the band.

"Now it's time for a dear friend of mine to perform her song. Give it up for Do Re Mi," Aarin said. I saw Rei up there with her orange guitar smiling as the crowd cheered for her. All summer it was tough for her. She was being criticized, Aarin left all summer, and she didn't even get to see her parents over the summer because they took a cruise.

"It's nice to be back. Thank you Ari. I can take it from here," she said. Aarin walked off stage toward us. Music began to play as we watched her.

**She never thought that she would  
Get her second chance  
Running so far from all she's ever known  
Convinced she's lost all meaning**

**Where did her dreams go  
Still she knew that there was something more  
****Don't be scared, there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear**

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)**  
**It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)**  
**Remember all you wished for**  
**Believe it will be true**  
**You will never find yourself anywhere else,**  
**You'll find yourself in you**

**Sometimes people tell you**  
**Be like me to fit in**  
**Do you know your identity is not in them**

**Don't be scared there's someone there  
To say these words you need to hear**

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)  
It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you **

**Why should I measure the world  
By someone else's design  
Oh I won't let this fly by (fly by)  
Hey look over here I just found the real me  
Now it's your turn to see  
Now it's your turn to see**

**Don't let anybody tell you who you are (who you are)  
It's OK to let go, you're that shooting star (shooting star)  
Remember all you wished for  
Believe it will be true  
You will never find yourself anywhere else,  
You'll find yourself in you**

**You'll find yourself in you**  
**You'll find yourself in you**

She was stunning too. It's about time something right came to her. After all the split life between Reidou and Do Re Mi, her very complicated relationship with Aarin, going against her friends , and the fact she had to get my stubborn brain to love Nagi; she deserved this. She bowed just like Aarin, even making sure the band was appreciated then stepped off. Utau took the stage and began her concert. The charas danced to her music.

"What did you think?" Rei asked nearly overflowing with excitement.

"Awesome!" Kukai cheered then gave Rei a thumbs up.

"It was so cool!" Yaya yelled. Rei hugged her.

"You looked and sounded amazing," Amu said.

"You looked like a star out there," I said.

"Ri-ri," Rei said with tears of joy in her eyes. She then hugged me tight.

"Don't call me that. We aren't five anymore," I said.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"Ri-ri?" I asked.

"Not allowed! Not even Rei can call me that anymore. We're in middle school now," Rima said.

"But I like it," I said. Rima glared at me but that changed when I kissed her on her cheek. She smiled at me then realized that I was distracting her and gave me a less fierce glare.

"I won't call you that," I assured her. She sighed with relief.

"I can always come up with a nickname for you anyway," I teased. She hit me playfully.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Hey Rima, when did you get that necklace?" Amu asked. Amu came over to my house a lot over the summer. Besides Rei, I think she is my closest friend.

"I remember going through all of your jewelry when we dressed up. I don't remember that one," she said. I touched my necklace and smiled.

"Nagi gave it to me today," I said. I grabbed Nagi's hand. He smiled at me.

"They are more lovey-dovey than normal," Yaya pointed out.

"Did something happen on your date?" Rei asked.

"OH MY GOD! ARE YOU GUYS ENGAGED!?" Amu blurted. Nagi and I sweatdropped.

"We are too young for that," Nagi pointed out. Rima couldn't help but giggle. Amu blushed from embarrassment.

"Let's just say the date went well," Rima said.

"No funny business?" Rei asked being overprotective.

"REI!" I whined as my cheeks heated up.

"No funny business, promise," Nagi said.

"I trust you Nagi. I just wanted to see Ri-ri blush," Rei teased.

"There you are," we heard. Aarin walked up to us. He wasn't in his Arihiko attire. He was in his normal clothes and he took his wig off. Now that I thought of it, where did he go during her performance.

"Where were you?" Nami asked asking my thoughts out loud.

"I was front row," he said.

"Why?" Yaya asked.

"For a better view," he said. All of us sweatdropped.

"He did it to help me. I was nervous about the crowds reaction. A familiar face calmed me down," she explained.

"Oh," all of us said together.

"Also did I hear someone was engaged?" Aarin asked. All of us started laughing.

"No, it was a misunderstanding. I'll explain later," Rei said.

"Shouldn't you get dressed in your normal clothes?" Nami asked.

"Of course. Nami, want to come with me? I need to talk to you about visiting your house sometime," Rei said. The two girls left to Rei's dressing room.

"Utau-chi is so cool," Yaya said. Her statement had me focus on Utau. I know Utau used to hate my cousin and Aarin but she's really pulled through for them.

"Her voice is so pretty," Ran said.

"It makes dancing easy to do," Temari said.

"Easy to go with the flow," Rhythm said. Nagi pulled me close.

"May I have this dance?" he asked. I know he really loves dancing. I might not be graceful but that doesn't matter as long as he's happy.

"Of course," I said. Utau began to play 'My Heartful Song'. It was a nice slow song to dance to. His hands on my hips. Every once an a while he would twirl me. It was a lot of fun even though he had to guide me with every step.

"Those two are in their own world," Temari said as she admired her bearer and Rima. The three charas admired their bearers. Utau finished her song and Nagi dipped me.

"That was cool Nagi," Rhythm said.

"It looked like they were glowing," Kusukusu cheered. Nagi and I smiled at each other his arm was around my waist.

The concert went on for another hour or two. We then decided to head home. Utau had all of us take her limo. There are benefits to having idol friends.

"See ya," Utau said as Nagi, Rei, and I all got out at my house.

"Bye Utau-chan. Thanks a bunch for letting us perform," Rei said.

"I told you it was no big deal," Utau said.

"That's her way of saying you're welcome," El said.

"El!" Utau whined.

"She may not act like it but Utau means well," Kukai said then gave a Rei a thumbs up. Utau pouted but there was a small smile on her face.

"Bye," the three of us said then the limo drove off.

"It seems Utau-chan is warming up to you," Jazlynn said to Rei.

"I sure hope so. Since we both are part of Sanjo Productions it would be smart to get along," Rei said.

"Goodnight girls," Nagi said. He gave me a quick kiss then walked away with his charas.

"You and Nagi are pretty close. More than usual," Rei observed as her and I walked inside.

"Yeah," I said. I touched my necklace and smiled.

"You guys better be quiet. Rima's mom and dad are light sleepers," Angel pointed out. Rei and I tip-toed up stairs. We quietly brushed our teeth and got ready for bed.

"Rei, where did you get that necklace?" I asked. It looked like the embryo, or at least what everyone thinks it looks like.

"Oh this? Nami gave it to me. She said it was a good luck charm. I guess it worked," she said.

"You're going to sleep with it on?" Kusukusu asked.

"Maybe it will bring me good dreams," she said.

"Alright goodnight," I said.

"Goodnight."

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"Is it ready?"

"Yes Mr. Valentine," a scientist said.

"Good, now start the signal," Mr. Valentine ordered.

"Yes sir." There was a giant radio tower on top of the Valentine building. It sent out waves that no one would be able to hear.

"It's working sir," the scientist said. Mr. Valentine smiled. The phone beeped.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Sorry to bother you sir but your daughter would like to speak to you," a secretary informed him.

"Alright, thank you," he said then hung up. He stood up from his desk. He had bright blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He looked very thin but intimidating at the same time.

"You keep the machine running. I need to have a talk with my daughter," he said then walked out of the room.

* * *

**Rhythm: What's with this guy?**

**Kusukusu: He's seems scary**

**Temari: I'm sure it's nothing and the author is going crazy**

**Daydreamer: HEY!**

**Termari: Anyway here's question #2**

**Kusukusu: What do you think Mr. Valentine is doing?**

**Rhythm: Review**


	3. Hot and Cold

**Recap**

_"Rima, I know we've been together for a while and I also know we're young but I've never met a girl like you. I think about you when we're apart and I love the times we have together. Rima, I love you."  
-Nagi_

_"I brought...good luck...charms."  
-Nami_

_"They (Nagi and Rima) are more lovey-dovey than normal."  
-Yaya_

_"It seems Utau-chan is warming up to you (Rei)."  
-Jazlynn_

_"Good, now start the signal."  
-Mr. Valentine_

* * *

**Rima: What exactly is his purpose?**

**Nagi: Daydreamer said that she can't give away that information till a later chapter**

**Rima: I guess we'll have more drama**

**Nagi: By the way Daydreamer would like to point out that in Japan you get your license at eighteen instead of sixteen like Americans**

**Nagi & Rima: Daydreamer doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 3 Hot and Cold**

***Rima's POV***

I woke up with a start. Why did I wake up like this? I don't remember any bad dreams or that weird feeling you get when you're asleep and you feel like you're falling. Maybe I had a nightmare but forgot about it. I looked at the clock. It was only three in the morning. I guess the best thing to do is get a glass of water and try to go back to sleep. I quietly got out of bed and walked to the door.

"Rima, is something wrong?" Kusukusu asked.

"Don't worry. I'm just getting a drink. I'll be right back," I whispered.

"Can I get one too?" she asked.

"Sure." She floated to me and we both tip-toed downstairs. At least I did while she floated. Suddenly I felt a chill down my back. There were goose-bumps down my arms.

"Kusukusu, are you freezing?" I asked as I rubbed my arms to warm them.

"No."

"Weird, I'm really cold," I said. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. I took a sip then got a small straw so Kusukusu could have a drink. After our drink I put the glass in the sink then creeped upstairs. I quickly got under the covers to feel warmth again. I even put my blanket over my head to warm my face. What's wrong with me?

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

I opened my eyes expecting there to be a bright light from the window but there wasn't any. It was still dark outside. My clock said it was three in the morning but that can't be right.

"Nagi, you alright?" Rhythm asked. Him and Temari was out of their eggs looking at me concerned. I was about to answer but suddenly I became very hot. That never happens in my house. It's always freezing. I pushed the blanket off me as if it would bite me.

"Nagihiko?" Temari said concerned.

"I'm just really hot. Maybe auntie turned off the air conditioning for once," I said.

"I don't feel any different," Temari said as she felt my forehead.

"Same with me," Rhythm said.

"You don't feel warm," Temari said.

"Weird. Oh well, it's too early to get up. I might as well try to get more sleep," I said.

"Good night," they both said then went back into their eggs. I felt like something was wrong. Even the temperature of my house can't keep me cool. What's up with me?

* * *

***Rei's POV***

That morning was like others. It was a normal Sunday. I got up earlier than Rima, of course. I decided to take a shower.

"Rei, are you still wearing that necklace in the shower?" Jazlynn asked.

"Of course. Nami said it was lucky. I should keep it on at all times," I said. I quickly got in and out of the shower. I walked back into the room to see Kusukusu and Rima up, even though she was still in her pjs and she had bed head, and they were talking to Temari.

"Hello Temari," Angel greeted her.

"Oh hello you three. I decided to come over this morning for some girl time. Is that alright?" she asked.

"Of course, just let me get dressed real quick," I said. I quickly changed then Rima and I sat on her bed. I noticed that Rima was wrapped up in her blanket like a burrito. She must be pretty cold.

"So what's up Temari? Are the boys treating you ok?" Kusukusu asked.

"They are treating me fine. I'm just worried about Nagi. He was a little weird last night," Temari said.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

"He woke up around three this morning and he claimed to be hot but the Fujisaki house is always cold. It's that way so the dancers don't get too hot," she told us.

"That's weird. Rima woke up around the same time saying she was cold," Kusukusu said. I didn't know that. I felt Rima's forehead to see if she had a fever but she was fine.

"I don't have a fever," she said.

"I felt Nagi's head but he was fine too," Temari said.

"Maybe you two just miss each other," I teased Rima. She brushed it off but I saw the slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's weird that it happened the same night though. That can't be a coincidence," Angel said. I was thinking the same thing but what would cause it. Easter was no longer evil so what could it be?

"You're thinking the same thing, aren't you?" Rima asked.

"Yes, but I'm sure it's just me being paranoid. Easter isn't evil so who else would do it? I think it's just you and Nagi's hormones missing each other," I joked to lighten the mood.

"Is not!" Rima yelled.

"You still never told me what happened last night on your date. From the looks of you two, it went well. Rima touched her necklace that she wore to bed. Nagi gave it to her.

"He took me on a picnic under this giant sakura tree," she began. All of us surrounded her wanting to hear this.

"It was nice. The sun was starting to go down so it was cool and not too hot. After we ate, him and I were on the porch swing that was connected to the tree. Him and I just enjoyed each others company. He then gave me my necklace...well he gave me a black box and I was honestly freaking out because I'm only thirteen but I felt silly when I opened it," she blushed a bit.

"Go on," I encouraged her.

"He then told me...told me," she began to blush.

"Spit it out! Nagi didn't tell me anything!" Temari yelled.

"He told me he l-lo-loved me," she said not making any eye contact.

"And you said?" I asked. I was a bit scared. Rima has love issues since her parents fight.

"I told him I loved him too."

"Awwwww," all of us except Rima of course said. The blush on her cheeks darkened into a crimson color.

"Ri-ri," I said then pulled her into a tight hug.

"Don't call me that," she said.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"Yo Nagi, you feeling better?" Rhythm asked.

"Not really. It's still too hot," I said. I was sitting in my room. I was reading but it was too hot that I didn't feel like doing anything. I was shirtless and I pulled my hair up in a giant bun to get my hair off my neck. I was about to take a freezing shower if I don't cool off.

"You sure you're not sick?" he asked.

"Baya already checked me and she said I was fine," I said.

"Maybe you should do something. You look miserable just sitting here," he said.

"I'm taking a cold shower," I said. I hopped in the shower for a long time. My mother had to yell at me for wasting water to finally get out. I dressed in a thin tee shirt and shorts. I know my mom would not like my outfit since it was very untraditional but I really don't care. I heard my phone go off.

**TO NAGI**

_Hey Nagi,_

_I was wondering if you could come over. Rei is making fun of me! She won't stop teasing me! If you're over then maybe she'll leave me alone._

**FROM RIMA**

I couldn't help but smile at her text. Rima and I took a big step last night. It felt like I was on some kind of high last night. It just felt like the world was just me and her.

"You gonna text her back or just smile at your phone?" Rhythm teased.

**TO RIMA**

_I don't have dance practice today so it's good timing. What is Rei teasing you about now?_

**FROM NAGI**

"Temari went over there not too long ago. Maybe they were gossiping," Rhythm said.

"Are you reading over my shoulder?" I asked him.

"Of course...but I'm your chara so I know when you're thinking of Rima. Also you make a certain face when you think of her," he said.

"I've caught you making the same face. Do you have a crush Rhythm?" I asked.

"Honestly, I think Kusukusu is a babe but that might be because you and Rima are close," Rhythm said.

"You know charas have their own feelings and personalities. Your feelings are your own," I said. Rhythm just floated there. He even made the face we were talking about.

"Thinking about a certain clown chara?" I teased. It's very rare that I see Rhythm not acting like a flirt.

"Nagi, you just turned the tables on me. Well played man," he said.

"I'm going over to Rima's. Do you want to go see your girly friend?" I asked.

"Yeah man!" he said giving me a thumbs up. My phone then beeped. It was Rima.

**TO NAGI**

_I told her about our date. Now she won't stop teasing me. Was I supposed to keep it a secret? I didn't even think about it till now._

**FROM RIMA**

"I wasn't planning on keeping it a secret," I said.

"Then tell her. She's freaking out man," Rhythm warned. He didn't have to tell me twice.

**TO RIMA**

_Don't worry Rima. I want everyone to know. I want to be able to show you off. It's better if you told Rei anyway. She'd probably be mad if she found out without you telling her. I'll be over soon so we can be teased together._

**FROM NAGI**

"Let's go!" Rhythm cheered. I told auntie where I was going then left. She didn't question my clothes. She knew I was really hot but she told me I wasn't sick. The walk to Rima's house was very quick. I knocked on the door. Rei answered.

"Hey Nagi, she's getting dressed," she greeted then let me in.

"Hello Nagihiko," Temari greeted me.

"Hey Temari," I said.

"Did your mother see you in those clothes?" she asked.

"No, only Baya saw me but she knew I was really hot," I said.

"She said he wasn't sick," Rhythm added.

"Rei, does this mean-" Angel asked.

"I doubt it," Rei interrupted.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Nothing, we're just being paranoid. First you get really hot. Now Rima's really cold. It's just weird," she said.

"Rima's cold?" I asked.

"Rei! I borrowed one of your sweaters. I hope that's ok," Rima said as she came down the stairs. She had on a red sweater that looked a size too big but it made her look adorable. She wore black jeans too. I noticed the necklace I gave her still around her neck.

"So Rei was right," I said.

"And Temari was too," she said as she noticed what I was wearing.

"I'm gonna go upstairs. Don't eat each other," Rei said as she went upstairs.

"Rei!" Rima yelled. She still blushed with little things like that.

"Don't worry Rei. She'll be in one piece," I called up to her.

"It's not her I'm worried about," she called back. Rima's blush was a bit darker. I couldn't help but laugh. I kissed her cold cheek to calm her down.

"Don't worry Rima," I said.

"I wasn't," she said. Her and I sat on the couch. She turned the TV on.

"And that's all on the weather. Next up after commercials, Arihiko and Do Re Mi are making a comeback. Stay tuned," a news lady said.

"REI! YOU'RE ON TV!" Rima yelled. A second later Rei was downstairs sitting next to Rima.

"After commercials," I informed her.

"Guys, this is a time that makes or breaks me," she said giving us the most serious face I've ever seen. I knew she was nervous but I didn't think she was this bad. The commercials were over after a painfully slow minute.

"And we're back. There was some news last night. The once frowned upon singing duo that changed companies, Do Re Mi and Arihiko, are starting to rise. They opened at Utau Hoshina's concert last night. Many fans were very pleased. Here's what a few had to say," the news lady said.

_"I was so shocked when I found out who it was. On my ticket it said a guest opener. Who would've thought it would be them?!"_

_"They were awesome!"_

_"Do Re Mi was so pretty!"_

_"Arihiko was really cool!"_

_"I love those two! I wonder if they're together."_

_"I missed them. I don't care who they work for."_

"It seems these two are rising to the top. We may be hearing more from these two young teens. Now let's go to sports." The TV was turned off. Rima and I stared at Rei. She just stared at the TV with the remote in her hand.

"Rei." Rima said concerned. They said good things so why would she be like this?

"They loved us," Rei whispered. She then started jumping on the couch.

"THEY LOVED US!" she yelled. I placed Rima on my lap so she wouldn't be stepped on by her cousin.

"I can't believe it," she said. Her phone rang and she quickly answered.

"Hello?...You saw it too!...I know! It's awesome!...Got to go. I almost stepped on Rima," she said then hung up.

"I'm guessing that was Aarin," I said.

"Correct," she said.

"I'm happy for you Rei," Rima said.

"I still can't believe it," she said.

"Scream it to the world girl!" Jazlynn cheered. Rei yelled with excitement. I know she's a singer but her screaming hurt my ears.

"I'm gonna call Sanjo and tell her the good news," she said then ran off.

"It's good to see Rei really happy after everything that happened," I said.

"Yes, now I don't have to worry about her," Rima said.

"Did you still worry about her even after Easter?" I asked. I felt like a terrible boyfriend for not noticing.

"Just a little. She was really nervous about last night but seeing her that happy puts away all doubts and worries. Now all my attention will be on you," she said.

"I like the sound of that," I said then kissed her. Her lips were cold but they felt nice on my warm ones. Just her being next to me cooled me off.

"I walk out of the room for a minute and you're sucking face."

"Rei!" Rima whined as she pulled away.

"Maybe I was right. Your hormones are getting to you," Rei teased. All of a sudden someone's stomach growled.

"Rima and Rei didn't eat breakfast this morning," Kusukusu pointed out. So it was both of them. Both of them looked a little embarrassed.

"Why don't we go out for brunch and celebrate your and Aarin's success with all our friends," I offered.

"Sounds fun," she said. We called all of our friends and they all agreed to meet us.

"We'd get there faster if we rode bikes," Rei said.

"I'm too short," Rima said.

"You can ride in the basket," she said.

"I don't know," Rima said seeming skeptic.

"I'll make sure you don't fall," I said. She still seemed a bit hesitant but agreed if I was the one riding the bike. Rei got the bikes out of the garage. They looked like they haven't been used in awhile.

"When was the last time you rode one of these?" I asked.

"Mama and papa rode them when I was little," Rima said in a quiet voice.

"Did you ride one?" I asked.

"No...I can't," she said a bit embarrassed.

"I'll teach you some other time," I offered.

"I can't reach so I can't learn," she said.

"Just because you're short doesn't mean you can't reach. You can move the seat up and down and they have smaller bikes," I said.

"I don't want to fall," she said.

"But-"

"NAGI! LET'S GO!" Rei yelled. She was down the street already.

"We'll talk about it later," I said. I helped her in the basket and began to pedal. Why did she seem upset about it?

"Come on slow pokes!" Rei called. I pedaled faster to catch up with her.

"Who's slow now?" I asked as I sped ahead of her.

"NAGI!" Rima whined.

"What?" I asked.

"Too fast," she complained. I slowed down a bit.

"You really don't like bikes, do you?" I asked.

"No," she said.

"Why?" I asked. She remained silent.

"We're almost there," Rei said. We stopped when we got to the restaurant.

"I've never been here before," I said.

"Me too," Rima said.

I've never been here either but Utau suggested it," Rei said as she went in. There was another bike leaning against the building. I noticed it right away since the basket had a soccer sticker on it.

"Kukai rode his bike too," I pointed out as I helped Rima out of the basket.

"Don't drop me," she said.

"Drop you? Never," I said. I held her close to me and kissed her cheek.

"Can't reach the ground," she whined.

"You have to say the magic words," I said.

"Please," she said.

"Not the words I was looking for," he said.

"What!" Rima said shocked.

"You can figure it out," I said. It took her a few seconds.

"I love you," she said.

"The spell has been lifted," I said as I set her gently on the ground. She couldn't help but giggle. I've tried my hardest to make Rima laugh. I know it's good for her but honestly I'm really being selfish. I just want to see her smile all the time as if nothing was wrong in the world.

"We better head in before they think you're kidnapping me," she teased as she laced her fingers with mine. Did she just say that? If she can joke then does that mean Rima has moved on from her kidnapping? I smiled at her.

"I shall lead the way my lady," I said.

"Nagi," she said before I could take my first step.

"Yes Rima?"

"Will you teach me to ride a bike...on another day of course," she asked being a bit shy.

"Of course Rima. I'm glad you want to learn," I said. Both of us gave each other a smile and walked in. Kukai and Utau were here besides the three us.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Nice of you to finally join us," Utau said. She wasn't in a disguise or anything but we were in the back in a giant corner booth.

"How many do we have?" Nagi asked.

"Well there's the five of us. Then there will be Amu, Ikuto, Tadase, Yaya, Sanjo's little brother, Aarin, and Nami," Utau listed off.

"Twelve," Kukai summed up.

"How did you get here?" I asked Utau.

"I sat in the basket of Kukai's bike," she said.

"Rima did the same thing," Kusukusu said.

"YO-HO!" we heard across the restaurant. Yaya came running in with Kairi walking behind her apologizing for her actions.

"Hey Yaya! How's my favorite sixth grader?" Rei asked as Yaya glomped her.

"Yaya misses everyone but Yaya has to help the guardians. Yaya is the oldest," she said.

"But you have Kairi, who acts older than all of us," I said.

"Hello everyone," Kairi greeted.

"Class Prez has been a lot of help too but he's not very good at watering the plants," Yaya whined.

"Sorry Yaya-chan," Kairi said.

"Yay! Class Prez called Yaya by her name instead of Ace!" Yaya cheered.

"If he calls you by your name then you should call him by his," Rei said.

"Yaya never realized that. Sorry Class Pr- I mean Kairi-kun," Yaya said as she glomped him. He didn't hug back but he didn't push her away. This guy is hard to read.

"Hello everybody," Tadase said as he entered. He was walking with Aarin.

"I didn't know you two hung out," Kukai said.

"We actually got here at the same time," Tadase explained.

"Why is it a big deal if we did hang out?" Aarin asked.

"I don't know. You just never have," Rei said.

"I guess we have to change that," Aarin said. He went up to Rei and hugged her. He whispered something in her ear. I don't know what he said but she smiled at him.

"Leave me alone Ikuto," Amu whined as her and the mentioned cat boy entered.

"That's not the way you treat someone that's been giving you rides everywhere," Ikuto said. Amu realized he was right even though he was holding it over her.

"Fine, thank you for being so kind and driving me here," Amu said.

"I think a kiss would make up for it," he said.

"In your dreams," she said. Ikuto got his license after he turned eighteen. He gives Amu so many rides and all she has to do is ask. He's hooked on her and they aren't even dating...yet. I am now making it my personal goal to help my friend notice her feelings by the end of the year.

"That's all of us except for Nami," Nagi said.

"She lives in the next town over so it might take her a while to get here," Rei pointed out.

"Congrats Rei on your performance!" Yaya cheered. Yaya glomped her.

"Thanks Yaya," Rei said.

"Did Sanjo talk to you two?" Utau asked.

"No, what did she want?" Aarin asked

"She was thinking about the great reviews you got and decided it was time to see if you'll sink or float. She said you don't need to open for me anymore and that you two should do things to boost your popularity. You know what I mean right? Go on TV shows, go to parties, give the public an image, and maybe by the time you hit high school you can reveal your identities," Utau informed them.

"Sounds like you two will be really busy," Nagi said.

"Don't get any ideas there lover boy. That doesn't mean you'll be by yourself every day at the house with Rima," Rei said.

"That's not what I was thinking at all," he sweatdropped.

"Nagi's going to teach me to ride a bike so we won't even be in the house," Rima defended me.

"You? Ride a bike? You hate bikes," Rei said.

"I hated them because I could never ride one. If I learn and like them then we can ride bikes to school," I said.

"We'll have to get a bike for you though. The ones your parents own are way too big for you. I had a hard time getting on the one I used," Rei said.

"You guys can use my old bike. It's pretty small and it's just collecting dust in my garage," Kukai said.

"Great! Thanks Kukai," Nagi said.

"Sorry I'm late," Nami said as she came in.

"It's alright, you live the farthest," Rei said. All of us sat down and ordered our food. It didn't take long for the food to get here.

"Great job to Rei and Aarin-kun," Tadase toasted as he raised his cup. We all raised our cups.

"Cheers," Yaya cheered.

"Good luck to you two for now on," Nami said.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"The first try seemed to be a success Mr. Valentine."

"Excellent, now that our test is a success, we can use it on all the former guardians," Mr. Valentine said.

"Sir, not to intrude but how will this stop the guardians from interfering?" the scientist asked.

"Right now it makes them either hot or cold. You don't need to know anything else now," Mr. Valentine said.

"Yes sir," he said. The phone beeped.

"Yes?" Mr. Valentine answered.

"Sir, your wife called. She said your daughter snuck out," the secretary said. Mr. Valentine sighed and rubbed his temples.

"Very well, tell my wife I will send a car for her."

"Yes sir."

"I hate kids," Mr. Valentine said.

* * *

**Rima: Wait a minute! He's making me cold?!**

**Nagi: And me hot**

**Rhythm: Rima already thought you were hot**

**Rima: Shut up**

**Kusukusu: Anyway, on with the question of the chapter**

**Temari: Question # 3 Why would Mr. Valentine make them hot or cold?**

**Rima: How would anyone know how to answer that**

**Nagi: Review**


	4. Mama and Papa

_Recap_

_"Weird, I'm really cold," I said  
-Rima_

_"I'm just really hot. Maybe auntie turned off the air conditioning for once," I said.  
-Nagi_

_"Nothing, we're just being paranoid. First you get really hot. Now Rima's really cold. It's just weird," she said.  
-Rei_

_"It seems these two are rising to the top. We may be hearing more from these two young teens. Now let's go to sports."  
-random news woman_

_"We better head in before they think you're kidnapping me," she(Rima) teased as she laced her fingers with mine(Nagi). Did she just say that? If she can joke then does that mean Rima has moved on from her kidnapping?  
-Nagi's POV_

_"Will you teach me to ride a bike...on another day of course," she asked being a bit shy.  
-Rima_

_"Excellent, now that our test is a success, we can use it on all the former guardians."  
-Mr. Valentine_

* * *

**Rima: That's a really long recap**

**Nagi: A lot of things happened last chapter**

**Rima: True, also what's up with the Valentine dude. We haven't even met him and he hates us.**

**Nagi: For some reason that name seems familiar**

**Rima: Does it?**

**Nagi: I don't know...anyway we need to do the disclaimer**

**Rima: I'm getting a little tired of it. I'm pretty sure from the other chapters they get that Daydreamer1105 doesn't own Shugo Chara**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Mama and Papa**

***Rima's POV***

"I wonder if Rei will be out late," I said.

"Who knows," Nagi said. He was sitting on the couch at my house. There was a pillow on his lap so I could lay down.

"It's been two weeks since their manager told them to go out and create an image. They've been out of the house every day since then," I said.

"Are you worried about them?" Nagi asked.

"No, I guess I'm a little...I don't know. Rei used to make sure I was alright and only focused on me so it's a little weird that she's out all the time," I said. He brushed his fingers through my hair. It calmed me down a bit.

"It's just different," I said as I closed my eyes. The front door opened.

"Rima, I'm home," my dad said.

"Hi papa," I called from the living room.

"I see Nagihiko is over. Is Rei here?" my dad asked as he walked into the living room.

"She's at Aarin's doing homework," I lied. I couldn't tell him that she was out there trying to become famous.

"You two are here alone?" he asked.

"Yes sir," Nagihiko answered in a bit of a harsh tone. Nagi knew my parents still fought but he made sure to let them know that he didn't like them. He told me that he would like them if they didn't hurt me. I told him that he should forget about it but he refused.

"And what exactly have you been up to Nagihiko?" my dad asked. They were always like this when mom wasn't here. They pretty much tried to keep a calm vibe but I knew clearly they didn't like each other. My father approved Nagi but he still didn't like him. He tried to find the worst in Nagi but Nagi always acted super innocent when my dad was here to prove not all guys in my life were bad.

"Just sitting here and watching TV. I actually have to leave in an hour," Nagi said innocently.

"To do what?"

"Dance practice. Also my mother said she had a surprise for me," Nagi said. He told me the same thing but he had no idea what it was. He guessed that it would be more famous dance teachers.

"Very well," my dad said and went into the other room.

"I wish you two wouldn't act like that," I said.

"I'm sorry Rima but he hurts you," Nagi said.

"I know. Both of them do. I just wish the fighting would go away," I said.

"I know Rima," he said. The thing we didn't know is that my dad was listening the whole time.

* * *

**~~~~*Time Skip*~~~~**

"Bye Rima, I'll see you tomorrow," Nagi said then pecked my cheek. He then left my house. I closed the door behind him.

"Rima, what do you want for dinner?" mama asked. She came home a few minutes ago.

"I don't care," I said.

"Is something wrong Rima?" she asked. Since when did she notice I was upset.

"No mama, I'm going to do my homework," I said then went upstairs.

* * *

***Third person POV***

"Dear, we need to talk," Mr. Mashiro said.

"What is it?" she asked while making dinner.

"I overheard Rima talking to Nagihiko-"

"Can't you just leave them along and let them be happy?" she interrupted.

"Let me finish," he raised his tone.

"No! You can't accept that Rima found a good guy!" she yelled.

"Will you shut it woman! This is serious!" he yelled.

"Rima and Nagi? They are kids! Let them be together!" she yelled.

"This is about Rima," he said. She remained quiet. He cleared his throat and calmed himself.

"I just overheard our daughter saying that we're hurting her," he said in a calm voice.

"Hurting her?" she asked a bit confused.

"When we fight," he said. Mrs. Mashiro put her hand to her mouth in shock.

"I didn't even think of Rima," she said.

"I didn't either," he said.

"What do we do? She probably hates us," she said.

"There's two options. We can go to therapy, or we can divorce," he said.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

I can hear them fighting again. I don't have anyone here to comfort me. Of course Kusukusu is trying but she can't hold me. I held on the closest thing on my bed. It was the monkey Nagi won for me back before we were dating. I held it close hoping it would turn into Nagi. I then picked up my phone and tried to call Rei. She didn't answer.

"Rima," Kusukusu said worried. I hid under my covers and held the monkey close to me.

"Kusukusu, do you remember what I named the monkey?" I asked.

"Hikari I think," Kusukusu answered. She seemed confused why I would ask at a time like this.

"I remember Nagi won it for me," I said. She seemed to put the pieces together.

"Rima, I think they stopped," Kusukusu said. I poked my head out of the covers.

"You're right," I said. It was quiet. Why did they suddenly stop? They usually go at it for about an hour then one leaves slamming a door.

"Should we go down there?" Kusukusu asked.

"I don't know," I said. I ended up getting up. I held Hikari to me and quietly made it downstairs.

"Rima, good thing you came down. Dinner is almost ready," mama said. She was in the kitchen making dinner while papa was in the living room reading the paper.

"Why don't you get washed up Rima," he said. I did as I was told but that doesn't mean I wasn't confused. I was and I'm pretty sure I showed it on my face.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"I wonder what the surprise is," Rhythm thought out loud.

"It has to be something about dancing," Temari said.

"I just hope she doesn't tell me I have to go to school as Nadeshiko," I said.

"Nagi, you know you have all your friends now if that happens," Temari said.

"I know but it's a big pain. Also I wouldn't be able to hold Rima's hand or do anything at school," I said.

"I'm sure she'll let you go to school as yourself. Calm down dude. You're making things up," Rhythm said. I tool a few deep breaths. Rhythm was right. I quickly made it home and walked in.

"I'm home," I called. My mother entered as I took my shoes off.

"Nagihiko, welcome home. Did you have fun with Rima?" she asked.

"I always have fun with Rima," I said.

"Good," she said. My mom is still me and Rima's biggest fan. She always asks me if I had fun with Rima as a way to see if we're still together. In a few months we'll be dating for a year and my mom keeps pushing me into doing something special.

"You had a surprise for me mother?" I asked.

"Yes, but they are not here yet. You will have dance practice first," she said.

"Alright mother. I'll get changed," I said. I walked to my room and quickly changed.

"So the surprise is a person," Temari said.

"Probably another dance teacher," I said.

"Then get out there and show them your moves," Rhythm said.

"Aye aye captain," I said. I went to the dance room. My mother was sitting there waiting for me.

"I'm ready mother," I said in my Nadeshiko voice.

"Then begin," she said. I danced as she played some calming music. I began to burn up in this kimono but I couldn't show my mother that. I would get hot some times and Rima confirmed that she would get cold too. Now was not the time.

"Nadeshiko? Are you hot?" my mother asked.

"Just a little," I lied. I was burning up.

"Why don't you take off the first layer of your kimono?" she offered. I did what I was told. I felt a little better but I was still burning up. I danced again. I had a hard time focusing. I felt sweat dripping down my face.

"Nagihiko are you alright?" my mother asked. She used my real name while I was dressed as Nadeshiko. That meant she was really worried.

"I'm fine mother," I lied.

"Don't lie to your mother," she said. She stood up and walked over to me. She placed a hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said.

"I had auntie check me a few weeks ago and she said the same thing. I'll be fine. It's probably just me being a teenager," I said. At least that's what I told myself.

"Nagihiko, boys don't get so hot that they sweat as much as you are. I want you to go straight to bed. You aren't going to school tomorrow," she said.

"But I have to walk Rima to school tomorrow," I said.

"I will walk her to school for you. It would be selfish of you to walk her to school when you're sick. You don't want her worrying about you," she said. My mom did have a point. Rima already had enough to worry about.

"Alright mother," I said.

"I will have Baya bring you some dinner in a little while. I will also contact your teachers to let them know you are staying home," she said.

"Alright mother, but what about the mystery person?" I asked.

"Her flight got delayed so she won't be here till tomorrow," she informed me.

"Alright I'll head to bed," I said.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Rima, dinner is ready," mama called. I went into the dining room. Mama and papa were both there. Both were eating quietly. I sat down and began to eat my dinner. It's weird that they are instantly getting along. That never happens.

"Rima," papa said as I finished he finished his dinner.

"Yes?"

"Your mother and I have noticed that our...outbursts are really hurting you. We've decided to change that," he said. For some reason I tensed up. What did he mean?

"Baby, we're going to go to therapy, all of us. We want to be a family again like we used to be. Is that okay?" she asked. I just stared at my parents.

"You want to stop fighting?" I asked slowly making sure. I even pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I wasn't because the pinch hurt.

"Yes, we promise. We always say that we're the best parent but we both have been terrible. We're going to try and make it up to you Rima," mama said as she held my hand.

"I'd like that," I said and smiled at them. They smiled back at me. I suddenly felt really cold. This can't happen now. Life is getting better. I felt goose-bumps go down my arms and legs.

"Rima, are you ok?" papa asked.

"Yes, just cold," I said. Why does this keep happening? Nagi told me he gets hot every once in a while too.

"Rima you're a little pale," mama said. She felt my forehead.

"You don't have a fever," she said. My body began to shiver.

"Rima, you go ahead and go to bed. We'll be up in a minute to tuck you in. You're not going to school tomorrow," papa said. I wanted to tell them I was fine but I loved that they are concerned about me.

"Okay," I said. I went upstairs and went to bed.

"I can't believe it Rima. Your parents are going to be happy again," Kusukusu said excited.

"I know. I'm glad this is real," I said.

"Rima," papa said. Him and mama came in.

"Rima, I'm going to stay home tomorrow to take care for you. Your father would too but he has a really important meeting tomorrow," mama said gently as if anything would upset me.

"That's ok. I need to tell Nagi I'm sick so he doesn't have to walk me to school," I said.

"You don't have to worry about that. I called his mother to tell him the same thing. She said that Nagihiko is sick too. Her and I are going to take care of you two. I offered for them to come over since you're both sick," she said.

"Nagi must have gotten hot and his mother noticed," Kusukusu said. Of course my parents couldn't hear her. I agreed with her. Missing a day of school and my mom taking care of me didn't sound so bad.

"Ok," I said. They both kissed my forehead. Then papa literally tucked me in. He used to do that when I was little, before they fought.

"Goodnight," they said.

"Night," I said. They closed the door. It may be too early to sleep and Rei wasn't home yet but I didn't care. I snuggled up to Hikari and fell asleep.

* * *

**Rima: Can tomorrow come any faster?**

**Nagi: I'm happy your parents are trying to fix everything**

**Rima: You don't know about that yet**

**Nagi: I read the chapter**

**Rima: Good point**

**Nagi: Do you want to do the question of the day?**

**Rima: Yes but this time we have two**

**Nagi: You do the first and I'll do the second.**

**Rima: Alright question # 4! Do you think my parents will last therapy?**

**Nagi: Question # 5! Who is the mysterious surprise person?**

**Nagi and Rima: review**


	5. A Mother's Bond

**Recap**

_"I'm sorry Rima but he(Mr. Mashiro) hurts you," Nagi said.  
"I know. Both of them do. I just wish the fighting would go away," I said.  
"I know Rima," he said. The thing we didn't know is that my dad was listening the whole time  
-Rima's POV_

_"There's two options. We can go to therapy, or we can divorce," he said.  
-Mr. Mashiro_

_"Nagihiko, boys don't get so hot that they sweat as much as you are. I want you to go straight to bed. You aren't going to school tomorrow," she said.  
-Mrs. Fujisaki_

_"Baby, we're going to go to therapy, all of us. We want to be a family again like we used to be. Is that okay?" she asked.  
-Mrs. Mashiro_

_"Rima, you go ahead and go to bed. We'll be up in a minute to tuck you in. You're not going to school tomorrow," papa said.  
-Mr. Mashiro_

* * *

**Chapter 5 A Mother's Bond**

***Nagi's POV***

I wasn't feeling hot anymore and I wasn't really sick but here I was being dragged to the Mashiro house by my mother. She told me that Rima was sick too and that this would give the moms some girl time too. She also mentioned something about me getting Rima sick and that I had to take care of my future wife.

"Nagihiko, we get to skip school today!" Rhythm cheered.

"This is bad Rhythm! They think Rima and Nagi are sick. We need to find out why they keep getting hot and cold. This is no time to relax!" Temari yelled.

"I didn't think about that," Rhythm said. I'm just glad my mom can't hear them. If she found out that I was hot and Rima was cold then she would go on and on about how that our souls are made to balance one another out of something like that. Even worse, she might think its hormones like Rei thought. That would be embarrassing.

"Nagihiko, your face is a little red. Are you okay?" my mother asked.

"Yes, I still feel a little warm," I lied. I didn't have the hot flash like I usually get. I managed to make myself blush since I thought of embarrassing things my mother could do.

"We're here," she said. She knocked on the door since we were here a little early. This would be around the time that I would pick Rima up. Why are we up this early? You can ask my mother.

"Hello Mrs. Fujisaki, hey Nagi," Rei greeted us at the door.

"Hello Rei," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Rei let us in.

"Hey Nagi," Aarin greeted me.

"Hello...um."

"Aarin this is my mother. Mother this is my friend Aarin," I introduced.

"Hello...uh Mrs. Fujisaki," Aarin said not sure how to greet her.

"He's American," I informed my mother. She understoood that his manners were very far from hers.

"Hello Aarin-san," she greeted.

"I'm sorry to leave but the healthy kids have to go to school," Rei said getting Aarin out of the awkward situation.

"Goodbye," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"We'll tell all the others that you two are sick. Also we'll bring your homework home," Rei said.

"I thought you would be out late," I said.

"Not when Rima is sick. Family comes first," she said. For some reason Rei seemed more cheery this morning. I know she's a morning person but she is acting different.

"Did something happen?" I asked.

"You could say that. I bet Rima will tell you when she gets up," Rei said with a giant grin on her face.

"Rei, Aarin, you two don't want to be late do you?" Rima's mom asked as she came down the stairs. Mrs. Mashiro seemed a bit happier too. This is not the reaction I expected from her. Rei I could understand since she knew about Rima's cold flashes but Rima's mom didn't know.

"We're heading out. Auntie, can we use the bikes we used the other day? We would get there faster," Rei said.

"Sure," Mrs. Mashiro replied. The two pop stars left hoping to not be late for school. They already had one detention this year and they didn't want another one.

"Mrs. Mashiro, is Rima okay?" I asked.

"She's sleeping right now. I'm sure she'll feel better since she slept like a baby all night," she replied.

"Nagihiko was the same," my mother said.

"Until she woke him up so early," Rhythm added.

"Nagihiko, would you like something to eat?" Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Yes please," I answered. Mrs. Mashiro was about to walk into the kitchen but she heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Dear I'm off to work. I'll try to come home as soon as I can for Rima," Mr. Mashiro said. He was in a suit and held a briefcase. Oh no! They were going to fight with my mother here. My mother doesn't take fighting couples well.

"Don't worry about us sweety. We aren't going anywhere," Mrs. Mashiro said and gave her husband a peck on the cheek. Are they getting along? I've never seen Rima's parents show any sign of affection for the year I've known them. To be honest it looked weird.

"Hello ma'am. I believe we've never met. I'm Mr. Mashiro, Rima's father," he introduced himself to my mother. It was a better introduction and greeting than Aarin's.

"Hello, I am Mrs. Fujisaki, Nagihiko's mother," my mother bowed as she introduced herself.

"Nagihiko is such a gentleman," Mr. Mashiro said. I would be lying if I said I wasn't shocked. Mr. Mashiro didn't like me and I didn't like him. He suddenly had a change of heart?

"Thank you, I have raised him the best I could," mother said.

"I'm sorry to cut our conversation short but I need to get to work," he said.

"Go right ahead," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Mr. Mashiro left pretty quickly. Mrs. Mashiro went into the kitchen to make me food like she offered.

"Nagihiko, I know we are guests here but you are sick. You don't have to be a gentleman all the time," mother said.

"I know mother but I'm over here often. I always feel like I have to be on my best behavior," I admitted.

"No need." Mrs. Mashiro overheard me as she walked back into the living room. I was a little surprised she heard me.

"Nagihiko, you're practically family. You are always welcome here," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Thank you," I said.

"Rima is welcomed at our house as well," my mother said.

"But let's wait for grandkids, right Mrs. Fujisaki," Mrs. Mashiro teased.

"Agreed," my mother said while laughing. Both women were laughing while my face was heating up. It wasn't a hot flash either.

"I'm sorry Nagihiko, I embarrassed you," Mrs. Mashiro said as she stopped laughing.

"Mama." It was the smallest and softest voice.

"Rima, you're up," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Uh-huh," Rima said as she nodded. She wore an oversized sweater that probably belonged to Rei. It was purple and the sleeves went past her hands. She wore black sweatpants and her hair was a mess. She was rubbing her eyes to wake herself up a little bit.

"Morning Rima," I said.

"Morning," she yawned. She then stretched.

"Feel better?" her mother asked.

"A little," she said.

"Why don't you and Nagihiko sit on the couch, watch TV, and relax. Mrs. Fujisaki, would you like to help me prepare them some breakfast?" Mrs. Mashiro said.

"I would love to." The moms went into the kitchen leaving me and Rima alone.

"How long can we keep this up? They are going to start noticing something is wrong," Rima said as she sat on the couch next to me.

"I don't know. My mother almost took me to the doctor this morning but I convinced her that I probably had a cold or the flu and there was no need to see a doctor for something so little," I said. Rima snuggled up to me and turned on the TV.

"We need to find out why this keeps happening," Kusukusu said.

"We also need to find out why it's happening at random times," Temari said.

"The first one was early in the morning and lasted the whole day. The last one was at dinner time and it only lasted for a little bit," Rhythm said.

"There isn't a pattern," I said.

"We need to discuss this with all of our friends. I haven't had a chance to tell Rei that the cold keeps popping up since she's been busy. She only knows about the first time. I don't think anyone else knows," Rima said.

"On the bright side, you and I get to spend the day together," I said. Rima smiled and snuggled up to me a little more.

"You're warm," she said.

"Are you cold again Rima?" I asked.

"No." She looked up at me and smiled. I put an arm around her. We moved a bit and got comfortable. I was laying out on the couch and Rima was next to me. She was snuggling up to me. Her head on my chest.

"Nagi, I'm sleepy," she said.

"Then sleep," I said.

"You just want to be a pervert and watch me sleep like that night you kissed me in my sleep," I teased. Instantly his cheeks heated up.

"It wasn't me it was-"

"I was kidding Nagi," I said then giggled. He seemed a little embarrassed.

"Why don't you sleep too? You have to be tired since you came over really early," she said.

"You can blame my mother. I don't know why she couldn't let me sleep in," I said. She smiled at me.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"It seems they were still tired," Mrs. Mashiro said as she and Mrs. Fujisaki walked into the living room. Both of the teenagers were asleep.

"I did wake him up pretty early," Mrs Fujisaki said.

"It's alright, I needed to talk to you anyway," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Really?"

"Yes, can we talk in the kitchen?"

"Of course." Both women walked into the kitchen. Mrs. Fujisaki sat on a stool while Mrs. Mashiro leaned against the counter.

"The truth is that my marriage hasn't been very strong for a while," Mrs. Mashiro began. The other woman was a little confused. She saw how the Mashiros acted this morning. Mrs. Fujisaki assumed that was how it was every day.

"My husband and I...we've been fighting for about two years. It was a little fight here and there about things to do with Rima. Then it became something we did every day. It would be over the stupidest things. We never thought about how it would affect Rima." Tears began to form in Mrs. Mashiro's eyes as she tried to explain everything. Mrs. Fujisaki stood up and out a hand on the other woman's shoulder.

"Go on." Mrs. Mashiro seemed surprised. She didn't expect the encouragement to continue. She planned on telling Mrs. Fujisaki but she didn't think that the woman would listen or comfort her.

"My husband...he overheard Rima and Nagihiko talking. Your boy said he didn't like my husband and me because we caused Rima harm." Mrs. Fujisaki guided Mrs. Mashiro to the stool and grabbed a tissue box. Mrs. Mashiro was having a hard time keeping her cool.

"Thank you," she said then blew her nose. Mrs. Fujisaki grabbed another stool, sat down, and prepared herself for the ending of this story. It couldn't end well is what she thought.

"All Rima said was...was that she wished the fighting stop. My husband told me. Of course we had another fight but after he told me Rima's feelings, we stopped. We knew there were only two things we could do, try to rebuild our fragile family or divorce." Mrs. Fujisaki was a little afraid to know the answer.

"We decided that we can't do this alone. We had to get help so we're going to see a therapist. Our first session is this weekend. She wants to have a talk with us as a family and then she wants to talk to Rima alone." Mrs. Fujisaki was relieved that they chose the hard way instead of the easy way.

"My husband and I are trying our best to make Rima happy. The only time I've ever seen her smile since the accident was when she was with Nagihiko."

"What accident?" Mrs. Fujisaki said. Mrs. Mashiro tensed and her face was pale. She never talked about the kidnapping except when she was yelling at her husband.

"I don't mean to push," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"No, you need to know. About two years ago Rima...Rima was kidnapped. Of course the police found her before they could hurt her but I always wonder 'what if'. What if I had picked her up from school that day? What if my husband and I weren't too busy with work?" Mrs. Mashiro finally cracked and began to cry. Mrs. Fujisaki couldn't believe something so terrible would happen to someone as young as Rima.

"Don't cry," Mrs. Fujisaki said as she held the crying woman.

"Can I ask you to do something for me?"

"What is it?" Mrs. Fujisaki asked with curiosity.

"If the therapy doesn't work then it's likely that my husband and I will divorce. It will devistate Rima after getting her hopes up. I'm going to really try to get the family back together but if it turns bad then I'd like for you to take care of Rima while we work out everything," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Rima is always welcomed at the house," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Mrs. Mashiro smiled at her.

"Thank you. I know that Rei could go home but Rima, she would have no where to go except my brother-in-law's, Rei's father. I don't want Rima to move away and I don't want the family to know. Rei already knows since she's lives here with us but I want us to heal and forget about it," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"If things turn to the worst then I will take care of Rima. I treat her like a daughter since I've never had one...at home," Mrs. Fujisaki corrected herself.

"How is Nadeshiko? I haven't seen her since she helped Rima take care of Rei." Mrs. Fujisaki would have a talk with her son about using his female character to go under the parental radar.

"She's perfectly fine. She misses everyone here but she has a future in dancing. I've taught her traditional dance but if she really wants to master dance then she needs to learn all types," Mrs. Fujisaki said. There was a time she was angry with her son when he came home and asked to be a boy.

That all changed when Rima came around. She saw the way Rima didn't fall for Nagihiko's charm. Every friend that was a girl who Mrs. Fujisaki knew about was fooled by her son's outer character. Rima saw right through it. Ever since the two have dated, Nagihiko has become more passionate when he dances.

"Rima really has changed things for the better," Mrs. Fujisaki thought out loud.

"Has she?"

"Yes, my son was going through a phase. He wanted to rebel a bit from the family tradition. I have to admit we had a rough streak but when Rima came around he seemed more determined about the tradition," Mrs. Fujisaki admitted. She wasn't going to tell the woman the secret tradition but she felt guilty. Mrs. Mashiro came clean to her but she couldn't herself.

"We better brighten up. The kids will be up soon," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"I agree."

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Rima."

"Nagihiko."

"Rima."

"What?" I asked half awake.

"You have to eat something." I opened my eyes to see my mom. Nagi's mom was next to her. Both held a tray with what looked like soup. They were both smiling. Why were they smiling? I'm going to be late for school. How did I get into the living room? I felt my head rise. I looked to see Nagi. He was looking down at me.

"Better get up," he said. It all came back to me. Our moms thought we were sick.

"Right," I said as I sat up. Our moms set the tray in our laps.

"We let you sleep for a few hours but you two need to eat something," Mrs. Fujisaki said. Nagi and I began to eat. The moms smiled at each other than left.

"Do you think something happened while we were asleep?" I asked.

"I don't know but it seems like they are friends. I wouldn't question it," Nagi said.

"Nagi, I have some good news," I said.

"Really? What is it?" he asked.

"Mama and papa said we were going to therapy. We're going to be a family again," I said. He smiled at me.

"That's great Rima," Nagi said with a huge grin on his face.

"I'm really excited. To be honest I snuggled up to Hikari all night. I couldn't wait to tell you," I said.

"Hikari?"

"The monkey you won me," I explained.

"Oh I remember that. That was before we were dating," he said.

"I'm really happy," I said with a big smile.

"I saw your father this morning and he wasn't staring me down like he usually does. Also your mom pecked your dad on the cheek. I was very confused this morning," Nagi said.

"I know that they are really trying," I said.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"I don't think you'll have to worry about Rima. She seems on board with everything," Mrs. Fujisaki said. The two moms were listening to everything.

"I always worry about Rima. After all the scarring we must have caused her. She deserves this. I guess it's the mother inside of me that just wants to make all the bad things go away," Mrs. Mashiro said.

* * *

**Kusukusu: Rima's mama just wants what's best for Rima**

**Temari: She seems like a caring mother**

**Rhythm: Enough of the sappy talk**

**Temari: If you're going to complain then at least do the question**

**Rhythm: Fine I will. Question # 6 How will Rima and Nagi stop these hot/cold flashes?**

**Kusukusu: Review pretty please.**


	6. A Hidden Talent

**Recap**

_"We need to discuss this with all of our friends. I haven't had a chance to tell Rei that the cold keeps popping up since she's been busy. She only knows about the first time. I don't think anyone else knows."  
-Rima_

_"My husband and I...we've been fighting for about two years. It was a little fight here and there about things to do with Rima. Then it became something we did every day. It would be over the stupidest things. We never thought about how it would affect Rima."  
-Mrs. Mashiro_

_"If the therapy doesn't work then it's likely that my husband and I will divorce. It will devastate Rima after getting her hopes up. I'm going to really try to get the family back together but if it turns bad then I'd like for you (Mrs. Fujisaki) to take care of Rima while we work out everything."  
-Mrs. Mashiro_

_"I'm really happy."  
-Rima_

_"I don't think you'll(Mrs. Mashiro) have to worry about Rima. She seems on board with everything."  
-Mrs. Fujisaki_

* * *

**Chapter 6 A Hidden Talent**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima-chan, is it alright that I call you that?"

"Yes," I said.

"I want you to know that this is a safe place. Everything you say here will only be between you and me." I looked at the woman. This was my therapist. She seemed pretty nice and she was kind of pretty. Her name was Kiku Tanaka. She said I am welcomed to call her Kiku-chan. I sat on the comfy white sofa. It was very soft but I still felt uncomfortable here.

"Okay," I said.

"Great! Before we start, would you like something to drink?" she asked.

"Yes please," I said.

"We have water, juice, soda, milk, tea, hot chocolate-"

"Hot chocolate please," I said.

"Alright, I'll be back. There is something I want you to do while I'm gone," she said. I looked up at her with curiosity.

"Can you draw me something?" she asked.

"I'm not an artist," I said.

"It doesn't matter. I'm not going to make you but I would like to see your imagination," she said. She placed a piece of paper and a pencil down. She then left the room.

"Rima, are you going to draw a picture?" Kusukusu asked. I honestly couldn't answer her. It was very weird that she asked me to draw a picture. I was expecting the beverage and the niceness but this confused me. Wasn't I supposed to cry out my feelings and spill everything to this stranger. That's what I thought therapy was. I looked back at the door and then the paper.

"Rima, you don't have to," Kusukusu said.

"I know but why would she want me to. I'm supposed to cry and try to make everything better but this..." I looked at Kusukusu and she was confused too.

"Therapists are weird," I said. I grabbed the pencil. What should I draw?

"You should draw something funny," Kusukusu said.

"Like what?"

"How about Bala-Balance," Kusukusu said.

"Will you do the pose for me? It's easier if I can see it," I said. She did the pose and I began to draw her. I heard the door open. I stopped and looked up to see my therapist. She had a mug in her hands and a bag of marshmallows.

"Don't stop because of me," she said. I continued as she set the mug on the coffee table I was using. She set the marshmallows next to it. I continued to draw Kusukusu in her bala-balance pose. I had to sneak peeks at her since my therapist was here.

"Rima, it's good," Kusukusu said once I finished. I had to admit that it wasn't bad.

"Do you want to show me Rima?" Kiku-chan asked.

"Um sure," I said. I picked it up and showed her.

"That's pretty good Rima-chan. It's a cute little clown," she said.

"It's a clown doing a bala-balance pose," I explained.

"Bala-balance?" she asked.

"It's from a gag manga," I admitted. My cheeks started to heat up. Why is it that I have to explain everything to this woman?

"You love comedy Rima?" she asked.

"Yes," I said in a soft voice. She smiled at me and handed me the picture.

"You can keep it if you want," she said. I set it on the table. I planned on keeping it.

"I didn't know if you liked marshmallows or not so I just brought the whole bag," she said.

"Thank you," I said. I put a few marshmallows in and took a sip of the hot liquid. I set the mug down after a few sips. I wanted to ask her something but I was afraid to ask.

"Um...can I..."

"You can ask for anything here Rima-chan. No one is going to judge you," she said.

"I wanted to know if I could draw another picture," I asked looking at the floor. Why was I being shy?

"Sure," she said. She grabbed another piece of paper and handed it to me. I began to draw the first thing that came into my mind.

"Is it okay if I watch you?" she asked.

"Sure," I said. I had a picture in my mind and I went with it.

"It's Temari and Rhythm!" Kusukusu observed.

"Are these little characters part of a gag manga too?" Kiku-chan asked.

"No, they remind me of Nade and Nagi," I said.

"Who are Nade and Nagi?" she asked.

"Nagihiko is my boyfriend and Nadeshiko is his twin sister," I said.

"You have a hidden gift Rima. Maybe you could draw mangas when you get older," she said.

"I never thought about it," I said. I took a few more sips from my hot chocolate.

"Rima, do you know why I asked you to draw a picture?" she asked.

"Not really. I was a little confused," I said.

"It's hard to express emotions with words sometimes. There are some people that turn to music or act to help. I don't have any music with me so art was the next best thing. Do you know what I can tell from your pictures?"

"No."

"The one with the clown I'm guessing is you. You love comedy and you want to be silly, right? Also the other one shows me that this Nagi-kun and Nade-chan are important to you," she said.

"I didn't realize you can see emotions through little pictures," I said.

"Rima, I'm going to give you something," she said.

"Give me something?"

"Yes," she said as she stood up. She looked through her desk then came back with a notebook.

"I would like you to keep a diary Rima. If you don't want to express yourself with words then draw a picture. I would like to know what goes on every day for you," she said. I accepted the notebook.

"I'll try to write in it," I said.

"I know you might think you are too old for a diary but it will really help me solve your problems. Also if you need someone to talk to you can call me," she said as she handed me a business card.

"Do you have some tape?" I asked.

"Yes," she said. She grabbed the tape dispenser off her desk and handed it to me. I taped the business card on the inside cover.

"That way I don't lose it," I said.

"Rima, our time is up now but you are welcome to call me anytime. It could be in the middle of the night," she said.

"Thank you," I said.

"I bet your parents aren't done with their therapist yet so let's go to the lobby and wait for them," she said.

"Okay," I said. I took a big gulp of my hot chocolate then left it. Kiku-chan and I waited in the lobby like she said. There were a few adults and even a few kids with us. All of them looked younger than me.

"Rima, do you want to play with the other kids?" Kiku-chan asked.

"Not really. I want to leave so I can write in my notebook," I said.

"You don't want to write in it now?" she asked.

"Not while you're here. There is no point in reading it if you are right next to me reading over my shoulder," I said. She smiled at me.

"Rima, ready to go home?" papa asked as him and mama came into the lobby.

"Yes," I said. Mama held my hand as we walked to the door.

"Bye Kiku-chan," I said.

"Goodbye Rima-chan, I'll see you next week," she said.

* * *

"How was your first day Rima?" Rei asked as I walked into my room. I'm surprised she was home. Shouldn't she be creating her image?

"It was pretty good. I didn't cry and break down like I thought you were supposed to do," I said.

"I think that's for when someone has a big break through," Rei said.

"Not that I don't like it but why are you here?" I asked.

"Rima, it's your first day of therapy. I want to be here if you needed me but I guess you really don't," she said.

"I've missed you a lot recently," I said.

"Really?" she asked.

"I see you in the morning but we have different classes, we get to see each other at lunch but right after school you have to do something for Do Re Mi. When you get home you're pretty tired," I pointed out.

"How about we go play a Wii game. Aarin brought one over from his house in America. We can change the language settings," Rei offered.

"What is it about?" I asked.

"It's a Mario game," she said.

"Sure," I said. We both went downstairs.

"Girls, for now on we are all going to sit down and have dinner at the table," mama informed us.

"Okay! Rima and I are going to play a video game," Rei said.

"It is violent?" she asked.

"No, it's a Mario game. Perfectly harmless. It's rated E for everyone," Rei informed. Rei put it in while I grabbed a controller.

* * *

"I wonder how Rima's first day of therapy went," I thought out loud.

"She should be done by now. Maybe you should call her," Temari said.

"I think I will," I said. I picked up the phone and called her. After a few rings she answered.

"Nagi give me a second," she said then there was a bunch of noise which sounded like the phone moving.

"Darn it! I was winning!" I heard Rei in the background.

"I told you I could catch up," Rima said.

"Rima?" I asked.

"Sorry about that Nagi. I'm playing a Wii game with Rei and now I'm kicking her butt," she said.

"Hey!" Rei yelled.

"Anyway, how are you?" she asked.

"I'm fine. I actually called to see how you were," I said.

"Pretty good. Therapy went a lot better than I thought it would," she said.

"I'm glad. I was afraid it would go bad," I admitted.

"You and Rei both," she said.

"We only worry because we care," I said.

"I know but Kiku-chan is really smart. She thinks outside the box," she said.

"It's only been one day and you already love your therapist," I said then laughed.

"If you met her you'd love her too," she said.

"There's only one girl I love," I said.

"Rima, why are your cheeks red?" I heard Rei ask.

"No reason," Rima answered.

"Nagihiko, may I come in," my mother asked as she gently knocked on my paper door.

"Give me one minute," I said. I heard my mother walk away.

"Do you have to go?" Rima asked.

"Yes, I'll see you Monday," he said.

"Okay, bye, love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said. We both hung up. I stepped out of my room to see my mother.

"You already love each other?" she asked as she eyes lit up.

"Uh...yes," I said honestly.

"Nagihiko! You're growing up so fast," she said.

"Not really mother," I said.

"Still the ultimate fan girl," Rhythm said.

"By the way mother, what did you need me for?" I asked.

"She's here!"

"Who's here?"

"This way," my mother said. I followed my mother into a dance room.

"Hello Nagihiko."

"It's her!" Temari yelled. Rhythm's jaw dropped.

***Rima's POV***

"You beat me," Rei said as she plopped on the couch.

"I made a major comeback," I said.

"Don't brag about it," Rei said.

"Rima never wins at video games," Kusukusu said.

"She did this time," Angel said.

"I say she cheated," Jazlynn said.

"You're being a sore loser," Rei said.

"Girls! Dinner!" mama called.

"Coming," I said. Rei and I walked into the dining room. Papa was already there reading the paper at the table. Mom brought the food in. We all sat at the table and began to eat. We didn't really say much but it felt nice having a family dinner.

"Rei, I almost forgot, your mother called me earlier. She wanted to talk to you," mama said.

"Really? Did she say what she wanted?" Rei asked.

"No, I just told her I'd have you call her," mama said. Rei and I shared a glance. Her and I were thinking the same thing. Rei's mom must want her to come back home.

"I'll call after dinner," Rei said. Dinner was quickly over. Rei and I went upstairs to our room.

"I can't leave now that I'm starting to gain my popularity back," Rei said panicking.

"Maybe she isn't even calling for that," Angel said looking on the bright side.

"Also I can't help you anymore Rima," Rei said.

"Rei, don't you miss your parents?" I asked.

"Well yes but-"

"Then you should at least go see them," I said.

"Rima," Rei said.

"I don't want you to stay here just because I need help. I know you miss them. You haven't seem them in over a year. Don't get me wrong, I love it when you're here. I just don't want to hurt you," I said. Rei seemed to be deep in thought.

"I'm going to call mama and see what she wanted. We've jumped to conclusions," she said. She grabbed her phone and went into the other room.

"I better write in my journal," I thought out loud.

* * *

_August 28, 2013_

_Today was my first day of therapy. I'm not really sure what else to say. Rei and I played a Mario game on the Wii and I won for once. Also Nagi called me. Him and Rei were really worried about my first day with Kiku-chan. She seems nice. Also I discovered that I can draw a bit. Mama and papa haven't fought all day. It's a little strange to have them get along but I'm not complaining._

* * *

"It's a little out of order," Kusukusu said.

"Oh well. I was with Kiku-chan today so she already knows half the stuff I wrote," I said.

"Rima, can we read some manga?" Kusukusu asked.

"Sure, I'm in a good mood," I said. I grabbed one and sat on my bed. Kusukusu sat on my shoulder and read it with me. After a few minutes Rei came back not looking happy.

"What did auntie want?" I asked looking up from my manga.

"We were right. She wants me to go home," she said. Kusukusu and I gasped.

"Are you leaving?" I asked.

"I...I don't know," she said. I could tell she was weighing the pros and cons.

"Rei, if you want to go then go. If you want to stay then stay. Don't do it for me or anyone else," I said.

"I told my mom I would have to think about it," she said. She plopped on her bed and began texting someone. I assumed would be Aarin.

"Rei," I said worried.

"I'll be honest, I don't know what to do. My career is just beginning and I've made so many friends the year I've been here," she said in a soft voice.

"Then stay," I said.

"But I want to see mama and papa," she said in the same soft voice.

"Then go," I said. Rei didn't say anything. She ended up not saying anything for the rest of the night. She just kept texting someone.

"Rima, are you going to be okay without Rei?" Kusukusu asked when Rei went to the bathroom.

"It will suck but I have Nagi, Amu, and the others. Also mama and papa are getting along," I said.

"I'm worried about Rei," Kusukusu said.

"Me too," I said as I looked at the door. She seems to having a hard time.

* * *

**Nagi: Wait! The readers didn't get to see who the mysterious girl was**

**Rima: Who is it?**

**Nagi: You'll find out**

**Rima: Also why does Rei have to become depressed after everything was going so good?**

**Kusukusu: daydreamer1105 said that she was feeling evil at the time**

**Rima: She shall die!**

**Nagi: *sweatdrop* That's a bit harsh**

**Rima: Also she left a cliffhanger with the mystery person. She knows I hate cliffhangers**

**Nagi: Kusukusu, do the question before Rima kills the author. No author means no more chapters**

**Kusukusu: Leave it to me. Question # 7: Will Rei stay or go?**

**Nagi: Review please**

**Rima: DAYDREAMER IS SO DEAD!**


	7. A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words

**Recap**

_"You have a hidden gift Rima. Maybe you could draw mangas when you get older."  
-Kiku-chan_

_"I would like you to keep a diary Rima. If you don't want to express yourself with words then draw a picture. I would like to know what goes on every day for you."  
-Kiku-chan_

_"It was pretty good. I didn't cry and break down like I thought you were supposed to do."  
-Rima_

_"It's her!"  
-Temari_

_"We were right. She wants me to go home."  
-Rei_

* * *

**Chapter 7 A Picture is Worth a Thousand Words**

***Nagi's POV***

"What?! What are you doing here?" I asked shocked.

"That is not a very good welcome little brother."

"I'm sorry. I am happy to see you but I wasn't expecting it." I said.

"I asked mother to keep it a secret," she said.

"I'm very confused. I thought she wasn't real," Rhythm said.

"She's real. She lived in Europe with their dad," Temari explained.

"I've miss you greatly. I asked father if I could stay for a while."

"Then welcome home, Nadeshiko."

* * *

**The Next Day**

***Rima's POV***

"Is Rei still upset?" Kusukusu asked me as I ate my breakfast. Mama said she was going to make sure I eat something that's more healthy than poptarts.

"I thinks she's stuck or she doesn't know where to go," I whispered.

"It's a hard decision. If she wants to see her mama and papa then she should go. If she misses everyone really bad then she can come back," Kusukusu said. She was right. I took another bite of my eggs.

"Rima, I packed you a bento," mama said.

"Thank you mama," I said.

"Is Rei ready yet? I made her a bento too," mama asked.

"She's running a little late," I said.

"Rima, I'm off to work," papa said. He kissed my forehead.

"Bye papa," I said as I smiled at him. I saw him crack a smile too. I know that they are trying. They really focus on me instead of each other. They need to work on their marriage but they'll get there with therapy.

"Sorry I'm running late," Rei said as she ran down the stairs causing her to trip.

"Rei, are you okay?" papa asked.

"I'm fine. That kind of hurt," she said.

"You have a cut," mama said. Rei had a cut on her knee. Mama gave her a Band-Aid.

"Rei, mama made eggs," I said.

"Really? Thank you auntie," Rei said.

"Bye girls," papa said. He gave mama a peck on the cheek and then left.

"Rei, I made you a bento," mama told her.

"Awesome," Rei said. She seemed in a really deep thought so she wasn't really excited. The doorbell rang.

"I got it," mama said. Rei and I continued to eat.

"Hello Aarin, come in," mama said. She came back with Aarin following her.

"Are we ready to go?" Aarin asked.

"No, Nagi is running late," I said.

"Is he sick again?" mama asked.

"No, he said he had a surprise for everyone," I said.

"What is it? He must have at least given you a hint," Aarin said.

"He didn't," I said.

"Rima, don't forget your notebook," mama said.

"Right," I said as I got up. I quickly went upstairs and that's when I heard the doorbell.

* * *

**Nagi's POV***

"Alright Nade, there are three people here that know about my secret," I said as her and I walked to Rima's house. Nadeshiko was going to school with me. Mother made sure to have a girl uniform just in case I needed it. That scared me a bit but at least Nadeshiko had a uniform.

"How many people live there?" she asked.

"Four but Aarin will probably be here. He walks with us to school. Also Rima's dad usually leaves for work before I get there. Everyone about our age knows me being you," I explained.

"So this Rima girl. Mother said she was important to you," Nadeshiko said.

"She's my girlfriend," I said.

"Does she know about me?"

"No, no one does," I said.

"Is this it?" she asked as we made it.

"Yes," I said as I walked up to the door. Rhythm almost rang the doorbell like he usually does but I quickly rang it. Nadeshiko can't see them.

"Coming," I heard Rima's mother.

"Is that Rima-chan's mother?" she asked.

"Yes, she doesn't know anything. She just thinks you're my twin," I said.

"I am your twin," she said.

"You know what I mean," I said. The door opened.

"Hello Nagihiko. Oh Nadeshiko-chan, you're back from Europe," Mrs. Mashiro said.

"Yes, I am. I'm staying in Japan for a little while," she said. My sister was good at lying as much as I was.

"Nagi we have to go so we won't be la-" Rei and Aarin just stood there shocked.

"Nadeshiko? How is that possible since Nagi is-" Luckily Rei snapped out of it and covered his mouth.

"It's nice to see you again Nadeshiko-chan. Nagi didn't tell us you were coming," Rei said. She glared at me. If she was mad at me then Rima was going to be pissed.

"Mama I got it." I heard someone going down the stairs. My face went pale.

"Nagihiko," Nadeshiko said worried. I heard running then it stopped. Rima stood there shocked just like Rei and Aarin.

"Hello Rima-chan, it's been a while," Nadeshiko said.

"Nadeshiko," she cheered. Rima ran up to her and hugged her. I was very surprised. I could tell the pop stars were too by the looks on their face. Nadeshiko giggled and hugged Rima back.

"When did you get back?" Rima asked.

"Last night," she said.

"We have so much to talk about," Rima said.

"We'll have plenty of time on the way to school," Nadeshiko said.

"Let's go! Bye mama," Rima said. She grabbed my hand and nearly dragged me out. The others followed. Once we walked down the street and turned the corner Rima let go of my hand and stopped walking.

"You have a lot to explain," she said.

"I knew you were going to be mad," I said.

"Mad! You tell us that you pretend to be your own twin sister and then we found out you have a real one!" she yelled.

"Nadeshiko, why don't we give them privacy," Rei said. Everyone continued to walk to school except for me and Rima,

"I couldn't tell you," I said.

"Why?"

"Because it's a secret," I said.

"But you can tell me anything," she said.

"I wasn't supposed to tell you as much as I did," I said.

"Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I do trust you Rima. This secret is only supposed to be known by the Fujisaki family. If I broke tradition then I would have to leave. I didn't tell you to protect you. I was also being selfish. I wanted to be with you and all of our friends. I love you Rima," I said. She didn't say anything. I grabbed her hands.

"Rima, if this gets out then I'll have to leave and I can't come back," I said. She hugged me around the waist.

"Nagi, I don't want you to leave," she said.

"I'm not going anywhere right now," I said.

"Why would you have to leave?"

"It's tradition. If the family secret is discovered by people who are not accepted by my elder then I would never be welcomed into the Fujisaki family. I would have to go to Europe and live with my father," I said.

"Is that what happened to your father?" she asked.

I didn't answer. We just stood there in each other's arm for a minute.

"We better head to school," I said.

"Yeah, you're right," she said. She held my hand and we walked to school in silence.

* * *

"So Nadeshiko is real," Kukai said as the usual group was eating lunch on the roof.

"I can't believe it! I mean-" Amu was speechless. I honestly wasn't worried about her right now. Rima was in the corner writing in her diary. She claimed she wanted to be alone because it was private but I think she was still hurt that I kept Nadeshiko from her.

"It's great to meet you all in person. Nagihiko writes to me and he's mentioned a few of you. Although I didn't know you had a girlfriend," Nadeshiko said the last part to me.

"You get very pushy," I said.

"I don't know what you mean," she said innocently.

"You're just like mom. She's the ultimate fan-girl and you will be too," I said.

"I barely know her. I'd like to get to know her. Is it okay if we have some girl time Rima-chan?" Nadeshiko said.

"Sure," she said not looking up from her diary. She seems really into that thing.

"You're not puting anything about my tradition are you?" I asked.

"No, I told Kiku-chan that you two were twins. At the time I thought I was lying," she said. I could tell she was still mad and hurt. Her words stung.

"You talked about me?"

"I'm not supposed to talk about my therapy sessions," she said still not looking up from her notebook.

"Don't take it personal. She wouldn't tell me anything either," Rei said.

"Rima-chan's in therapy?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I don't want to talk about it. Look, I had a problem and it's going away. Very few of you know about it and I'd like to keep it that way," Rima said getting very defensive. I didn't blame her. She slammed her notebook shut and walked over to us. She began to eat her bento.

"Rima, are you doing anything today after school. I'd love to get to know you," Nadeshiko said.

"Sure, I don't have anything planned," she said. I was going to ask her to come over and spend time with me but that was before she was mad at me.

"Great, Rei do you want to come over too?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Actually I'm busy. Are you really sweet like Nagi makes you look?" Rei asked.

"Most of the time. Like my brother said I can be pushy," she said.

"Have you heard about the pop stars Do Re Mi and Arihiko?" she asked.

"Not really but this is my second day in Japan since I was a small child," she said.

"Well, that's me and Aarin. We have been out almost every day after school to gain popularity and create an image. You can't tell anyone except our circle of friends," Rei explained.

"That sounds interesting. Good luck," Nadeshiko said.

"Thanks," she said. I looked over at Rima. She was looking down at her food.

"Rima, are you okay?" Amu asked.

"Yes, I'm just deep in thought," Rima answered.

"Amu-chan, why don't you come over too. Nagi told me that your first friend was him dressed as me. I think it would be nice to be friends too," she said.

"Really?" Amu asked.

"Of course," she said. I have to make it up to Rima while she's at my house.

"Sure, I don't think my parents will have a problem," she said.

"Great, I'll call mother and let her know," she said.

* * *

"Welcome back Rima-chan, Amu chan," mother introduced.

"Hello," Amu said as she bowed. She probably that was how we always greet each other since we are very traditional but my mom doesn't care how you greet her. It's only the Fujisaki family greeting that matters.

"Hi Mrs. Fujisaki," Rima said.

"It's great to see you two. Would you like some tea?"

"Yes, please," our guests said at the same time.

"I'll have Baya get them. You can all go to Nagihiko's room. Nadeshiko is still in the middle of unpacking," mother said. She then left to go find Baya.

"Follow me," I said.

"Wait a minute Naighiko. I want to see if Rima can find it," Nadeshiko said.

"Me?" Rima asked.

"Yes, you must have been over here quite a few times. This is a big house so we'll give you hints if you need help," she said. I was confused by my sister's request.

"Okay! I think I know the way," Rima said.

"Excellent," she said. We all followed Rima. She didn't even get lost once.

"This one right?" she asked as she pointed to my door.

"Correct," Nadeshiko said. Rima smiled at her.

"Can we go in Nagihiko?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Of course," I said. I opened the door and let the girls in first.

"What do you want to do?" Amu asked.

"I don't know," Rima said. She was sitting on my bed with her journal. She probably wanted to write more. I'm glad she's really working hard and enjoying her time in therapy but I wished she would smile at me like she did to Nadeshiko just a minute ago.

"What's this?" Amu asked. She was looking at my books.

"It's baby picture!" Nadeshiko cheered.

"I put that there to hide it from mother," I said. That would be something she'd whip out and show Rima.

"I want to see," Rima said.

"Rima," I whined.

"Please Nagi," Amu asked.

"They're embarrassing," I said.

"Rima, if you give him puppy dog eyes then he'll have to give in," Amu said. I didn't look RIma in the face.

"I won't look at them if he doesn't want to," she said going back to her journal. I knew what she was doing. She's making me want to show her since she's pretending to not be interested. I sighed since I knew I lost.

"Fine," I said.

"Thank you Nagi," she said as she looked up from her notebook. She closed it and left it on my bed. We all gathered around on the floor and began to look through them.

* * *

***Rima's POV***

"Look it's baby Nagi," Amu pointed out.

"Baby Nade too," I pointed out. It was a picture of Mrs. Fujisaki in a hospital looking very tired. In both her arms were her twins. One was in a pink blanket and the other was in a blue one. Both babies had little specks of purple hair on their nearly bald heads. They both had their eyes closed.

"You were cute babies," I said.

"Oh look at the one," Nadeshiko said. It was little Nagi and Nade. Nagi was in a navy blue, boy kimono while Nade was in a lavender kimono. They were sitting in front of Mrs. Fujisaki and a man I have never seen before.

"Who is that?" Amu asked as she pointed to the mystery man.

"That's our father," Nadeshiko said.

"Where is he?" Amu asked.

"He lives in Europe," Nadeshiko answered. Why did their dad live there instead of here? Did Mrs. Fujisaki and Mr. Fujisaki divorce? Nagi flipped to the next page.

"Awwww," Amu and Nadeshiko said. I saw little Nagi sleeping on his father's lap. His father was smiling down at him. I wonder what happened. It's not my place to ask but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.

"This is what I feared," Nagi said as Nade flipped the page.

"It's little Nagi in the bath tub," I said in a baby voice. His cheeks were a little pink.

"Just be happy there are bubbles and we can only see your butt," Amu said.

"Not helping Amu-chan," he said. I noticed that the next page didn't have Nadeshiko or their father at all. Is this when their dad moved away and Nadeshiko went with him?

* * *

**~~~*Time Skip*~~~**

***Nagi's POV***

I have completely made a fool of myself. The girls were busting up laughing at a picture my mom took of me when I was sleeping. I was practically drooling. It wasn't my best picture.

"I think that's all," I said.

"There's another page," my sister pointed out.

"I didn't add another page," I said.

"Let's see it," Amu said. We flipped the page. These weren't just pictures of me. I'm in them but Rima was in them too.

"Why am I in these?" she asked.

"Mother must have added them recently. I thought I hid this from her but she knew where it was the whole time," I said.

"You two are so adorable," Nadeshiko said. I looked closer at the pictures. There was one where Rima spent the night. I held her in my arms looking at the camera surprised. Rima was asleep, unknowing of the picture that was being taken.

"That was the night we started dating," Rima pointed out as she pointed to the picture. I looked at her and smiled. She looked up at me and returned a smile.

"This one is sweet," Amu said. It was a picture of me kissing Rima.

"Your mother and Baya are a bit creepy when it comes to taking pictures of us," Rima said. I held her hand.

"They may be but I'd rather this than them hating you," I said. She smiled at me again. She leaned forward and pecked my cheek. I wrapped her in my arms and sat her on my lap.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"Sir, we're almost done modifying the machine to work on all the former guardians and their friends," the scientist said.

"Excellent. It will start to affect them all now that the machine is bigger and better," Mr. Valentine said.

"Sir, how is this going to help the company? They are just kids."

"It's all part of the grand plan," Mr. Valentine said.

"But it doesn't add up. I understand doing this to the Fujisaki son but the girl would be no use to us," the scientist said.

"I am your boss. You get orders, not answers," he said.

"Yes sir. We will have it done as soon as possible.

"That is what I want to hear. Now if you excuse me, I have family plans," Mr. Valentine said then stood up and left.

* * *

**Temari: There were a few people who guessed that Nadeshiko was the mystery person.**

**Kusukusu: Things are just starting. I wonder how this will end.**

**Rhythm: Kusukusu, we're in the story. We can skip to the end.**

**Kusukusu: Really?**

**Temari: You two are off topic and we haven't asked the question yet**

**Kusukusu: Go ahead Temari**

**Temari: Alright, question # 8. Why did Mr. Fujisaki move away?**

**Rhythm: Review**

**Kusukusu: Now we can go to future chapters and see how it ends.**

**Temari: *sweatdrops* the ending hasn't been typed yet.**

**Kusukusu: Oh**


	8. Bikes are Dangerous

**Recap**

_"Then welcome home, Nadeshiko."  
-Nagi_

_"Rima, if this gets out then I'll have to leave and I can't come back."  
-Nagi_

_I saw little Nagi sleeping on his father's lap. His father was smiling down at him. I wonder what happened. It's not my place to ask but that didn't mean I wasn't curious.  
-Rima's POV_

_"It's all part of the grand plan."  
-Mr. Valentine_

* * *

**Rima: Can we just delete him from the story?**

**Nagi: Daydreamer said that there wouldn't be a plot if that would happen**

**Rima: Why is she only telling you all the answers**

**Nagi: Daydreamer said that she is scared you will get mean again. Also that if I said it then you wouldn't get mad**

**Rima: She knows my one weakness**

**Nagi: *sweatdrops* Daydreamer doesn't own**

**Rima: Wait a minute! Doesn't she own Rei, Aarin, Nami, their charas, and Mr. Valentine?**

**Nagi: I meant she doesn't own Shugo Chara**

**Rima: Oh**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Bikes are Dangerous**

***Rima's POV***

"Thanks Kukai for the bike. Rima's therapist said it would be good to do some physical activity," Nagi said.

"How long has it been?" he asked.

"Almost a month," I answered.

"I get that you can't talk about it but we all want to help," Kukai said the last part to me.

"All?" I asked.

"Well the whole group wants your problem to go away," he said.

"All of you? Even Utau and Ikuto?" I asked.

"Utau said something about knowing how to go through things and was willing to help. Ikuto said that you were the only decent funny one," Kukai said.

"Wow," I said shocked.

"Mashiro, Utau talked about a girl sleepover to get your mind off your troubles. She doesn't have all the details but she wants all of you girls to get together and talk about it," he said.

"I will after Nagi teaches me how to ride a bike," I said.

"Good luck," he said as Nagi and I walked away from his house.

"We'll go to the park and try," he said. I smiled at him. He returned the smile with one of his own. I was really excited to start riding a bike. We could ride them to and from school. Also we could go places and take less time.

"Rima's really happy!" Kusukusu cheered.

"She seems to be smiling more recently," Temari pointed out.

"You say that as if it's a bad thing," Rhythm said. He was floating right next to Kusukusu.

* * *

"Alright Rima, get on," Nagi said.

"But I'll fall," I said suddenly getting nervous.

"I promise that you won't. I will hold on the whole time," he said.

"Then you will let go while I'm not paying attention. Then we'll cheer for my victory. Then I'll realize I don't know how to stop. I've seen the movies," I said.

"I won't let go. If I do, I'll tell you," he said. I took his word for it and hopped on.

"Just in case, you pedal backwards to stop," he said.

"Good to know," I said.

"Start pedaling," he said. I did as I was told. It was a bit of a slow start but I was moving. Nagi was holding on the whole time but that didn't kill my excitement.

"I'm doing it," I cheered.

"Do you want me to let go?" Nagi asked.

"No!" I yelled.

"Can she really say she's doing it if Nagihiko is holding on the whole time?" Temari said.

"Rhythm, you seem deep in thought," Kusukusu pointed out.

"I-it's nothing," Rhythm said with a little blush on his face.

"You sure?" she asked.

"Yeah." I had no idea that Rhythm liked Kusukusu. Her and I will talk later.

"I'm letting go Rima," I heard Nagi say. It took me a few seconds to register what he was saying. I felt his hands leave mine. My brain told me to keep pedaling but my body wasn't listening. I screamed as the bike toppled over. I felt my right leg and arm hurt as it hit the dirt.

"Rima," Nagi said worried. I tuned him out. For some reason I had a flashback of when I was younger.

* * *

_"Okay papa! I think I can do it," I said._

_"Alright," he said as he let go. I began to pedal._

_"Go Rima," mama cheered. My face was beaming. It didn't take me long to slip up and fall._

_"Ow!"_

_"You didn't teach her the proper way to ride a bike!" mama yelled at papa._

_"At least I taught her something. You just sit there!" he yelled back at her._

_"Mama? Papa?" I said as tears began to fill my eyes._

_"It's your fault that Rima was kidnapped a week ago!" mama yelled._

_"You were the one that was supposed to pick her up!" he yelled. _

_"I had work!"_

_"So did I!" _

_"Mama! Papa!" I cried. They ignored me as they kept fighting. Tears streamed down my face. Why were mama and papa fighting?_

* * *

"Rima," Nagi yelled as he shook me gently. I snapped back from my flashback. That was the first time I found out that my parents were fighting.

"Hold me," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Rima," he whispered as he held me just like I asked.

"The reason I'm afraid of bikes is...it...it reminds me of my parents fighting. The very first time I started to notice it was when papa was trying to teach me how to ride a bike," I said.

"Rima, your parents aren't fighting anymore. They are happy now," he said. He was right. Mama and papa are getting better. They sleep in the same bed, haven't fought, always eat meals together, and they even kiss now. That's something Rima never noticed about her parents. They never touched but now they held hands and kissed. It was surprising how well therapy worked.

"I'll take you home," Nagi said.

"No! I have to learn!" I yelled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes." I said.

* * *

In the end I couldn't ride the stupid bike. I had cuts and bruises all over my arms and legs. Of course Nagi bandaged me up and apologized but I know it wasn't his fault.

"I'm glad you could spend the night Rima," Amu said.

"Why? Because I'm in therapy and you want to make me feel better?" I answered my question. Amu stood there speechless. All the girls were here sitting in Amu's room speechless just like her.

"Rima-tan, Yaya still loves you," Yaya said as she glomped me.

"I didn't say you hated me. I'm actually glad you guys are trying to help," I said.

"Really?" Amu asked.

"It shows that you all really care about me," I said.

"Ri-ri," Rei said then glomped me just like Yaya did.

"Okay enough with the glomping! Rima will probably suffocate. How about truth or dare?" Utau said.

"Yay!" Yaya cheered.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"We'll test it on a new couple tonight sir," the scientist said.

"Excellent."

"Unfortunately, since it affected the Fujisaki son and the little girl already, it will affect them again," he said.

"Just a minor side-effect. We'll do it tonight," Mr. Valentine said.

* * *

***Amu's POV***

I woke up, shocked. Most the girls were sleeping on the floor in my room while Rima and I slept on the bed. They were still asleep as far as I could tell. I suddenly felt a wave of heat. I kicked my blanket off. I began to sweat in my warm pajamas. It felt like a sunburn all over. I quietly got up and changed into pj shorts and a tank top. I felt better but I was still burning. A knock on my balcony door caught my attention.

"Ikuto," I whispered. I quickly made sure to check to see if anyone was awake. They were all sleeping. I tip-toed over to the glass door. I unlocked it, stepped outside, and shut it behind me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He looked at the ground. He never gets like this, quiet and not making eye contact.

"Ikuto, what's wrong?" I asked concerned.

"Ikuto is sick," Yoru said. He didn't say anything.

"Is it true?"

"Yes. I think I'm sick. I don't feel bad or anything but I'm cold," he said.

"Cold? Did this start just a minute ago?" I asked.

"Yes, how did you know?" he asked.

"I became hot." He began to smirk.

"I could've told you that."

"That's not what I meant," I said. I was mad that he could flirt at a time like this. He felt my forehead and I suddenly calmed down. His cold hand felt good on my warm skin.

"You don't have a fever," he said. I reached over and felt his forehead just like he did to me.

"You don't either," I said. I then noticed how close we were. My cheeks felt warmer than they already were.

"This can't be a coincidence," he said. I never noticed how deep his eyes were.

"Amu," he said concerned.

"Just kiss the boy so you can come back to bed." I was shocked by someone else's voice. Ikuto and I looked to see Rima. She had her head popped out. She looked like she just woke up like me. She gave me a small smile and went back inside, closing the door behind her.

"Maybe you should listen to-" I interrupted him by putting my lips to his. He was very shocked but it didn't take him long to kiss back. I felt one arm wrap around my waist and the other hold my head to deepen the kiss. I held on to his shirt as I felt his nice cold lips on mine. He broke away for air. His forehead on mine.

"Wow," I said. He smiled at me. It wasn't a smirk, but a genuine smile.

"I'll let you get back to the shrimp. Wouldn't want her thinking I was keeping you," he said.

"What about our temperature differences?" I asked.

"I don't know. It's probably a cold or something," he said. He quickly pecked me then jumped off my balcony, which was on the second floor. I was used to him doing this. I walked back in to see Rima sitting on my bed waiting for me.

"Want to go downstairs to talk?" she asked.

"That would probably be best so we don't wake everyone," I whispered. Her and I tip-toed out of the room and downstairs.

"Spill," she demanded.

"Well what happened was I woke up. I noticed Ikuto knocking on my door so I went out on the balcony. He was worried that he was sick so I felt his forehead. That's how we became close. Then you told me to kiss him and I did. It felt amazing," I explained.

"You kissed Ikuto when he was sick?" she asked.

"I don't really know how he's sick. I think something is wrong with me too," I said.

"What do you mean?"

"I woke up feeling really hot. You know how you feel when you've been outside for hours and you just feel the sun frying you?"

"Yes."

"That's what I felt like. Then a minute later after I changed, Ikuto pops up saying he's cold," I said.

"Hot and cold? It's spreading," she said to herself.

"What's spreading?"

"Amu, is this the first time this has happened?" she asked. She looked a little scared.

"Yes. Rima what's worng? You're starting to freak me out," I said.

"This has happened to Nagi and me too for about a month. It started suddenly one night and then it would happen at random times for different amount of times. We don't know why," she said.

"What!?"

"We should get everyone together tomorrow and tell everyone. This is obviously contagious and we need to warn the others," she said.

"Alright, let's go to bed and sort everything out in the morning," I said. Her and I agreed. Has this affected anyone else. I've never heard of suddenly becoming hot or cold. Rima fell asleep after her cold wore off. I wasn't hot anymore but my thoughts were all over the place. I guess I should say they were on one person. I kissed Ikuto. I can't believe I did it. Does that make us a thing now? What about Tadase-kun? That would be unfair to Ikuto to get his hopes up. I guess after a few years of this I finally chose and I didn't even realize it till now.

* * *

**Rima: I am happy with this**

**Ikuto: Me too. Thanks shrimp**

**Rima:No prob...where's Nagi?**

**Ikuto: I don't know *Whistles innocently***

**Rima: *glares* Ikuto**

**Ikuto: Fine, I wanted to do the question of the chapter but it was girly boy's turn so I locked him in the Royal Garden.**

**Rima: Go ahead. I have to go get him.**

**Ikuto: Question # 9 What did you think about the Amuto?**

**Nagi: That wasn't the question**

**Rima: Just go with it**

**Nagi: Also daydreamer wanted to let the readers know that a festival will be coming up.**

**Rima: The one you mentioned in the first chapter?**

**Nagi: Yes**

**Ikuto: This is getting boring. I'm going to find Amu**

**Rima: Review**


	9. Not All Fun and Games

**Recap**

_"The reason I'm afraid of bikes is...it...it reminds me of my parents fighting. The very first time I started to notice it was when papa was trying to teach me how to ride a bike."  
-Rima_

_"I'm glad you could spend the night Rima."  
-Amu_

_"We'll test it on a new couple tonight sir."  
-Scientist_

_I suddenly felt a wave of heat. I kicked my blanket off. I began to sweat in my warm pajamas. It felt like a sunburn all over  
-Amu's POV_

_"Yes. I think I'm sick. I don't feel bad or anything but I'm cold."  
-Ikuto_

_"Hot and cold? It's spreading."  
-Rima _

* * *

**Chapter 9 Not All Fun and Games**

***Rima's POV***

"Hot and cold?" Tadase asked.

"Yes, it's been happening to Rima and me. It seems it's happening to Amu and Ikuto too," Nagi answered. All of our friends were at Utau's house. Amu and I told everyone that we needed to tell them something after school. Utau offered her house since her mother wasn't home.

"Is there a connection?" Aarin asked.

"I don't know," Amu said.

"Ikuto and Rima are cold. What do they have in common?" Nami asked.

"Sarcastic," Rei said.

"Rei!" I whined.

"It's true," she said.

"Mashiro-san and Tsukiyomi-san are polar opposites. She's short and a female. He's tall and a male. It seems like they have nothing in common physically," Kairi examined.

"Thank you captain obvious," Ikuto said.

"What about Amu-chi and Nagi?" Yaya asked.

"There doesn't seem to be anything similar about them either," Nadeshiko said.

"We have no leads!" Yaya whined.

"It could happen to the rest of us too," Kairi said.

"I got something! Each hot person is dating a cold person. Maybe this is contagious from kissing. Fujisaki or Mashiro must have given it to each other and Mashiro probably shared a drink with Hinamori, who gave it to Tsukiyomi," Kukai said.

"That would work and everything except that Amu and Ikuto didn't kiss till after they were hot and cold," I pointed out.

"You said this happens at night?" Tadase asked trying to move the conversation away from Amu lip-locking with Ikuto.

"The first time seems to always happen at night. After that it happens at random," Nagi explained.

"All we know is that when I'm cold, Nagi is hot. It's the same for Amu and Ikuto too. All of us began to feel hot or cold at the same time. Now that I say that, I don't think this is just a cold," I said.

"What could it be?" Nadeshiko asked.

"I have no idea," I answered.

"We should go talk to Easter. Maybe they are up to something again," Rei suggested.

"The director has been on vacation recently. He's taking his grandson somewhere. He's been gone for two months," Utau informed us.

"It can't be Easter," Kukai concluded.

"Then how?" Amu asked. She seemed a bit scared. I was too but it hasn't really hurt us, at least not yet. Who knows what could happen?

"Nagihiko, we need to get Rima home. Girls take a long time getting ready," Nadeshiko said.

"You're right," Nagi said.

"What are you getting ready for?" Amu asked.

"There is a festival tonight. Nagi is taking me," I said.

"Yaya wants to go!" she yelled.

"We can all go," Nagi said.

"But we don't have a kimono," Utau pointed out.

"The Fujisaki house is full of male and female kimonos," Nadeshiko said.

"Then what are we waiting for!" Yaya cheered.

"I thought we were trying to deal with a problem," Kairi said.

"Don't be a party pooper Sanjo," Kukai said and slapped him on the back a little too hard.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Amu-chan, you look very pretty," Nadeshiko said. Amu was wearing a faded pink kimono with lavender sakura petals and obi. Her hair was in a small bun. Nadeshiko wore a dark purple kimono with dark blue sakura petals and obi. It reminded me of Rhythm's hair. Her hair was braided.

"T-thanks," she said.

"What's wrong?" Nade asked.

"Nothing really. It's a little weird that you're real. I mean I'm so used to Nagi being you. I mean-" Nadeshiko giggled while Amu tried not to be offensive.

"It's understandable. Nagihiko and I look very similar. I could look like him if I wanted too," Nadeshiko said.

"Really? Na-chin?" Yaya asked. She wore a bright yellow kimono with an orange obi. It was very plain.

"Of course," she said.

"Please don't," I said. Nadeshiko smiled at me.

"What's wrong Rima-koi? Too freaky for you," Nadeshiko said using her Nagi impression. Rima's cheeks heated up.

"He doesn't call me Rima-koi," I said. Nadeshiko giggled while I was flustered.

"It's really weird that you two can do that. How do we know you're Nadeshiko right now. Nagi can be a big pervert and act like you," Utau said. She wore a lavender kimono with dark purple designs on the side. Her obi was dark blue. The kimono matched her eyes.

"Nagihiko would never do that. Now that I think about it, that can be a little scary," Nadeshiko said.

"I can tell you two apart really easily," I said.

"Really?" Amu asked.

"I've been around Nagi so much that it's easy," I said.

"Speaking of my brother, I would like to know how close you two are. He's never had a girlfriend before. I hope he's treating you well," Nadeshiko said.

"He's treating me well," I assured her.

"They are in love," Rei blurted.

"You two confessed your love?" Amu asked.

"Yes. The day of Rei's concert," I said. I know my cheeks were red.

"Awwww," all the girls said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Her cheeks are red," Utau teased.

"Enough. We better finish getting ready. Rima, I'm done with your hair. You better get dressed into your kimono," Rei said. She wore a light blue plain kimono with black obi with her hair down.

"Alright," I said. I went behind the screen. Nadeshiko picked out this kimono for me. I usually wore an orange kimono but this one is red. It had white speaks on the side and rich, dark purple vine-like design. My obi was the same purple color. I put it on and checked myself in the mirror. My hair was in two chinese-style buns. Each bun has two stands of long hair sticking out straight. It was a mystery how Rei worked with my hair.

"Let's see Rima," Rei said. I came out and they all stared at me. No one seemed to be able to say anything. Of course Yaya broke the silence.

"Rima-chi is so pretty!"

"You look-," Rei said shocked not being able to finish. I knew what she meant. I didn't get curves or anything. I'm still flat-chested. Utau is the only one that wears a bra out of all of us. She meant that I look mature.

"It's like you're shining," Amu thought out loud.

"It no big deal," I said brushing it off.

"I chose red for you because in the Fujisaki house, it represents love," Nadeshiko said.

"Really?"

"Yes, now one last touch. Close your eyes," Nadeshiko said. I was a bit curious but I played along. I felt something on my lips. I was about to open my eyes.

"Don't peak," Nadeshiko said. I kept my eyes closed.

"Girls, may Baya and I come in?" I heard Mrs. Fujisaki ask.

"Yes mother. We're all dressed," Nadeshiko said. I heard the paper door move.

"You all look lovely," she said as she walked in.

"Thank you Mrs. Fujisaki," Yaya said.

"They all seem older," Baya said.

"I'm just finishing Rima up and then we'll be ready," Nadeshiko said.

"It's too bad that Nami couldn't make it," Rei said.

"She said she had family plans," Utau said.

"This was very short notice," Amu pointed out.

"I know but I feel like she doesn't get to hang out with us a lot," Rei said.

"She lives in another city. It's probably hard for her to get here as much as she does," Utau said.

"Done!" Nadeshiko announced. All of them looked at me.

"Rima, you're so beautiful," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"Thank you," I said. I'm glad Nagi's mom likes me. It's a little weird but when my parents were fighting, I looked up to her like a mother. I never said that to anyone. Rei would be the only one I would tell and she would tease me saying Mrs. Fujisaki will be my future mother-in-law.

"Here have a look for yourself," Amu said as she handed my a small mirror. I had ruby red lips that matched my kimono. Also my face looked flawless. I did look beautiful. I was always told I'm cute or pretty. This time I was beautiful. It feels different but I like it.

"Let's get the boys,"Mrs. Fujisaki said. She guided us to them. They were waiting in Nagi's room. All of them wore guy kimonos. Of course they didn't try hard to look good as much as the girls did. They were sitting on the floor in Nagi's room playing cards. Utau cleared her throat. All the boys looked at us.

"We didn't even hear you come in," Kukai said.

"Good thing you were all dressed then," Baya teased.

"Auntie, you're being a pervert again," Nagi said.

"Again?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Tell you later," he said. Nagi then looked at me. She seemed to be speechless just like the girls were. I smiled at him. All the boys went to their dates. Nagi grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"You look stunning," he said. His eyes looked different. They looked warm. Was that what love looked like? My tummy started getting butterflies.

"Thanks," I managed. He smiled at me.

"I would like a few pictures," Mrs. Fujisaki said. All of us got together and did a few group pictures.

"Alright. You may go. Nagihiko, Rima's parents are going out so please bring her and Rei here before midnight," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"We're staying here?" I asked.

"Yes, it was suggested by their therapist. They are having a date night. Your mother asked if you two could spend the night here," Mrs. Fujisaki said.

"They can sleep in my room with me," Nadeshiko said.

"Absolutely. Baya will prepare the beds. Now go on everyone," Mrs. Fujisaki said. All of us left and walked to the festival. It wasn't very far. There were colorful shops and crowds of people wearing kimonos.

"We'll split up in groups and meet here at eleven-thirty," Tadase said.

"I call Kairi-kun," Yaya said then dragged him off somewhere.

"Why don't we do couples? Nadeshiko and Tadase will be a group since they are left over," Amu said.

"Sure," Nagi said. He grabbed my hand and guided me away from the others.

"What do you want to do first Rima?" he asked.

"I don't know. There are so many things," I said.

"Look Rima. There's a show over there!" Kusukusu said.

"I guess we start there," I said. Nagi and I walked over to the little stage. There were women doing traditional dance.

"Nagi do you want to watch?" I asked not sure if he would like it.

"Sure Rima," he said.

"Does it..."

"Does it what?"

"Does it make you sad?" I asked not quite sure how to ask him.

"Rima, I've accepted my tradition a long time ago. Besides, I would go through anything just to see you smile," he said.

"Is my smile that special to you?" I asked.

"Yes," he said. Him and I sat down and watched the performance.

"Are they from your mom's dance school?" I asked.

"None of them look familiar. Maybe there is another traditional dancing school," he said.

"Valentine," Temari said.

"What?" Kusukusu asked.

"That's what the sign says. Valentine dance studio," Temari said.

"So I guess you were right," I said to Nagi.

"I've never heard of them before. Maybe it's new," he said.

"Are you worried that there is a dancing rival?" I asked.

"Not really," he said.

"Rima, can we go get something to munch on?" Kusukusu asked.

"Sure. I'm a bit hungry," I said. We walked around looking at the stalls.

"How about a caramel apple?" I asked Kusukusu said.

"Sure!" I was about to get my wallet out but Nagi grabbed my hand.

"A caramel apple please," he said to the clerk. Nagi paid for it and handed it to me.

"Nagi I could've-" He put a finger to my lips.

"Rima I'm your boyfriend. I'm supposed to buy you things," he said.

"But-"

"No buts," he said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You're welcome," he said. He grabbed my free hand and him and I walked around looking at the shops while Kusukusu and I ate our treat.

"Look it's Utau and Kukai," Rhythm pointed out.

"They are having another ramen contest," Nagi said.

"It's not a surprise," I said.

"I wonder if we can find the others," Temari said.

"There's Amu and Ikuto over there," I pointed out.

"Ikuto had one arm around Amu's waist. He had shopping bags in his free hand.

"She's using him as a mule," Nagi sweatdropped.

"He doesn't seem to mind," Rhythm said.

"Yaya is over there," Kusukusu pointed out. She was gobbling up candy while Kairi apologized and tried dragging her away.

"And there's Nadeshiko with Tadase," Nagi said. They were walking and talking to each other. They weren't supper close or anything. Just two friends having a conversation.

"I wonder where Rei is," I said.

"She's probably nearby," Nagi said.

"There she is,"Kusukusu said. She was playing games with Aarin. Both of them were laughing.

"It seems everyone is having a great time," Nagi said.

"I'm glad you took me," I said. He smiled at me then kissed my cheek. I smiled at him.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"I had so much fun," Yaya cheered as we all met where we planned.

"Me too," Amu said.

"We should do things like this more often," Utau said.

"But now we have to leave," Pepe whined.

"You said it," I said. Nagi gave me a look that I didn't quite know what it meant. I looked up at him curiously. He quickly looked at Nadeshiko then back to me. I now understood. Nadeshiko doesn't have a chara. All of us are so used to Nadeshiko having Temari as a chara but she really belongs to Nagi.

"You're right Rima-chan, we should go to more things. I haven't been in Japan long but I've had a lot of fun," Nadeshiko said. Luckily my comment earlier fit into the conversation.

"We better head home. Curfew is coming up and we don't want mother to get mad," Nagi said. Everyone went separate directions. It was just the twins, Rei, and me.

"That was a blast!" Jazlynn yelled. Rei was about to open her mouth to respond. I let go of Nagi's hand and tugged Rei's arm. She stopped her attempt to talk.

"What's wrong Rima?" she asked. I had to come up with a lie, fast.

"We don't have any clothes for the sleepover," I quickly came up with.

"You can always borrow some of my clothes Rima-chan," Nadeshiko said.

"Oh, thanks," I said. Rei gave me a curious look. The twins were ahead of us and I still held Rei's arm. I looked at her then Nadeshiko and back to her just like Nagi did to me. She didn't get it. I pointed to Kusukusu then to Nadeshiko. She seemed to grasp what I was saying.

"I see," she said quietly.

"I did the same thing," I said.

"We're here," Nadeshiko announced.

"Good. I'm pretty tired," Rei said as she stretched. All of us went in.

"Welcome back," Baya greeted us.

"Hello Auntie," Nadeshiko greeted.

"I set the beds in your room young mistress," Baya informed.

"Thank you," she said.

* * *

***Nagi's POV***

"Goodnight girls," I said.

"Night." Nadeshiko and Rei said at the same time.

"Night Nagi. I had a great night," Rima said. She pecked my cheek then went to the girls. They were giggling and talking while they went down the hall. I heard a click.

"This is a nice one," Baya said. I looked at her confused. She had a camera in her hands.

"Again Auntie?" I asked.

"Look in the mirror," she said. I looked at her confused.

"Anyway, your mother wanted to speak to you now," she said.

"Is she in her room?" I asked.

"No, she's in the backyard," she informed.

"Thank you auntie," I said. I quickly made my way through the labyrinth I call home. I saw my mom sitting on the low porch. She had her back to me.

"Mother." She seemed surprised and turned to me.

"You needed to see me?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"Yes, sit next to me," she said as she patted the spot next to her. I did as I was told. I looked up at her. She looked up at the sky.

"You had a good time," she said.

"Yes."

"Oh I know," she said.

"How?" I asked.

"Go look at your reflection in the pond," she said. I stood up and walked to the small koi pond. Now I see why Baya took my picture. I had a red lipstick kiss mark on my face. My cheeks became pink. I heard my mother laughing. It was good to see her laughing.

"Nagihiko, come here," she said. I went over and sat down next to her. She grabbed my face and rubbed the lipstick off with her kimono sleeve.

"Your cheeks are a little pink," she said.

"I know," I said not being able to say anything else.

"It good that you still blush. It shows that you're still a gentleman. You have only good intentions for Rima," she said.

"Not to be rude mother but why did you want to see me?" I asked. She sighed and looked back up at the sky. She didn't speak for a few seconds.

"Nagihiko," she said gently. Does she have bad news? Is that why she's speaking gently?

"We are skating on thin ice," she said.

"I know," I said.

"Our tradition is being very close to being discovered. Not just from Nadeshiko being here," she said.

"What do you mean?" I was starting to get worried.

"There is someone else trying to discover the Fujisaki secret tradition. The only ones that know are the family. I fear for your future," she said.

"Who is doing this?" I asked.

"I don't know. No matter what, you do not crossdress anymore. I know it's backwards from everything our tradition is about but they can't find anything if they can't have proof," she said.

"Alright mother," I said.

"Keep an eye on all your friends and don't bring over new ones. I think all of your current friends are fine. Although I don't know too much about that American boy," she said.

"Aarin wouldn't hurt a fly," I said.

"You say that but he was an enemy last year," Rhythm said.

"But he turned out to be good," Temari pointed out. I'm glad my mother can't hear them. If she knew that Rei and Aarin were bad then she'd never trust them. Even Ikuto and Utau were against us at one time. Of course that was just the guardians, not my family.

"You are deep in thought," she noticed. I need to come up with something.

"Mother...do you think that..."

"Do I think what?" I now came up with something perfect. It's something I've meant to ask her anyway.

"Do you think Rima should know?" I asked.

"Know about the tradition?" she asked. I nodded my head.

"I'm worried to tell her right now," she said.

"Why?" I asked.

"She's going through some things right now. Her family is getting better but she still goes to therapy. When you are talking to someone who you trust to keep your secrets, things slip out. I don't believe Rima would do it on purpose, but we have to be safe," she said.

"I know that's not the only reason," I said. I know what she wanted to say but she was afraid it would upset me.

"Also there is the fact that Rima and I could break up," I said for her.

"I know you don't want to hear it but sometimes things like that happen. I love Rima. I hope you two stay together forever but things happen. Rima probably has love issues too from her parents," she said. I can't believe her! How could she say this? I felt anger boiling my blood.

"MOTHER!" I yelled.

"I don't mean to dishonor Rima in any way but we have to the most careful we've ever been," she said.

"I can't believe you would say that. Mom, I love her," I said.

"I know," she said.

"Then why?" I asked.

"BECAUSE I CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!" Suddenly my anger was gone. I saw tears in my mother's eyes.

"Nagihiko...Nagi, you're the only man in this house. I already lost your father. I pretty much lost your sister when she went with him. I need you here," she nearly begged. I had never seen my mother like this, vulnerable.

"Mother," I said softly.

"Nagi," she said as tears fell down her face.

"I won't tell mother," I promised. She wrapped her arms around me and held me close.

"Thank you," she cried. I hugged her close to me till she stopped crying.

"Mother, you shouldn't bottle everything up," I told her.

"I know. I also know it's hard for you to keep things from Rima. I adore Rima. If you came to me today and asked to marry her then I would give you my blessing," she said.

"I know mother. I understand why I have to be silent," I said.

"I wish you could have normal life. Nadeshiko, I do love her, but she lives easier than you do. It's not fair," she said.

"Life's not fair, but we always find a way to deal with it," he said.

"You're a good boy Nagi," she said.

"And you're a good mom."

* * *

**Rhythm: This chapter was sad in the beginning and end!**

**Temari: At least the middle was fun**

**Rhythm: Poor Nagi's mom**

**Temari: We need to lighten up**

**Rhythm: You're right and we need to do the question of the chapter**

**Yaya: Can Yaya do it?!**

**Rhythm: Uh...sure**

**Yaya: Alright! Question # 10! Who is trying to discover the secret of the Fujisaki tradition?**

**Pepe: Review!**


	10. Afraid

**Recap**

_"All we know is that whenever I'm cold, Nagi is hot. It's the same for Amu and Ikuto too. All of us began to feel hot or cold at the same time. Now that I say that, I don't think this is just a cold."_  
_-Rima_

_"Rima, I've accepted my tradition a long time ago. Besides, I would go through anything just to see you smile."_  
_-Nagi_

_"There is someone else trying to discover the Fujisaki secret tradition. The only ones that know are the family. I fear for your future."_  
_-Mrs. Fujisaki_

_"Nagihiko...Nagi, you're the only man in this house. I already lost your father. I pretty much lost your sister when she went with him. I need you here."_  
_-Mrs. Fujisaki_

* * *

**Nagi: Daydreamer wanted to point out that this story will be spread out of a longer period of time**

**Rima: What?**

**Nagi: You know how the last story was over a year? It was only our sixth grade year.**

**Rima: Yes**

**Nagi: Well this story is over more than a year. At least two is what she said. At least our seventh and eighth grade year.**

**Rima: Oh **

**Nagi: Also daydreamer wanted to point out that through the time gaps. People still have birthdays. Kukai and Amu had their birthday so they are a year older. Amu is 14 and Kukai is 15.**

**Rima: Why didn't we have a party?**

**Nagi: We did, it's just not in the story**

* * *

**Chapter 10 Afraid**

***Rima's POV***

"Rima-chan, can you tell me about a few of your friends?" Kiku-chan asked.

"Where do you want me to start?" I asked.

"How about that Nagihiro boy," she offered.

"Nagihiko," I corrected.

"Sorry. You told me he's your boyfriend, right? Why don't you start with him?"

"Alright. Nagi and I have been dating for almost ten months. We actually hated each other in the beginning. Of course it's the complete opposite now. I can't even think how I could yell or argue with him like I used to," I said. I know there was a big smile on my face.

"Can you explain him to me?"

"He's really tall compared to me. He has long purple hair, longer than mine. He has amber eyes. Also he loves to dance and play basketball."

"Is he nice to you?"

"Always. Of course in the beginning he loved to tease me but that toned down a lot when we started to be friends. Once we started dating, he always makes sure that I'm happy. A week ago, at the festival we went to, he told me that he would do anything just to see me smile," I said.

"Rima, you're all bubbly," Kusukusu teased as she giggled. She loved coming to therapy with me because I was almost always smiling when I left.

"Tell me about Rei. There are some entries in your diary about her."

"Well, she's in a bit of a tough spot right now."

"Care to explain?"

"The thing is, Rei has been living with me for over a year. Her mama called her over a month ago and wants Rei to go home. The only reason she came was to take care of me when my parents would fight. Now that they are getting along she doesn't know what to do. She's made friends and she has a boyfriend here. She also has a really big hobby she's working on. She feels like she can't leave."

"Did she go home for the summer?"

"No, my aunt and uncle took a cruise over the summer."

"Does she have a good relationship with them?"

"Of course. I think she has been taking her time answering. Rei used to be the only person I trusted one hundred percent. Now I have Nagi, Amu, and the others. Also she's been busy recently," I said.

"Tell me about your other friends. You mentioned Amu?"

"Amu can be a train wreck sometimes when she gets nervous but she's always nice and knows what to say at the right time. Her and I became best friends over the summer. We would spend the night at each other's houses all the time. She's a little busy right now since she has a new boyfriend. Although I knew it was going to happen," I said.

"You did?"

"Yes, Amu has been crushing on two guys. I thought Ikuto would be better for her," I said.

"Is he your friend too?"

"I guess. We hang out in the same group and he is kind of funny. I guess him and I have a few similarities," I said. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Kiku-chan said. The secretary popped her head in.

"Yes, Rima-chan has two guests who are here to pick her up when she's done," she said.

"What are their names?" I asked.

"I don't remember but they sound close to each other. Also they both have long purple hair," she said.

"Oh, it's Nagi and Nade," I said.

"Their names seemed longer than that," the lady said.

"Their full names are Nagihiko and Nadeshiko," I explained.

"Oh, that sounds right."

"Can you bring them in?" Kiku-chan asked.

"Of course," the lady said then left. I looked at Kiku-chan a little confused. I thought it was only supposed to be me and her in here, and Kusukusu of course.

"If you don't mind, I would like to speak to your friends. Those two are the ones you seem to talk about the most in your diary," she said.

"You won't tell them anything I wrote about them will you?"

"Rima-chan, I am not allowed to tell others about what you say in here, it's illegal. I just want to see how they act around you," she said. There was another knock on the door.

"Come in." The door opened and the twins came in.

"You wanted to see us?" Nade asked.

"Yes, please sit next to Rima-chan and I will ask you a few questions," Kiku-chan said. Nagi and Nade sat next to me on both sides. Nagi held my hand in his and smiled down at me.

"To start off, I'm Kiku-chan," she introduced herself.

"I'm Nagihiko Fujisaki, and this is my sister, Nadeshiko."

"Alright, how long have you've known Rima-chan?"

"About a year and a half," Nagi said.

"Me a little less than Nagihiko. I'm usually in Europe," Nadeshiko said.

"You moved here?"

"I came here to see my mother and brother. I usually would pop in every once in a while but I'm here to stay for now," she said.

"Alright. Is there any fun activities that you do with Rima-chan?" Nade looked at her brother.

"Well," Nagi began," last week I tried to teach Rima how to ride a bike."

"How did that go?" Kiku-chan asked.

"Not very well." Nagi said.

"What else?"

"Rima has danced a few times with Nade," Nagi pointed out.

"That's right. It's been a while since I have," I said.

"You'll have to come over some time," Nade said and smiled.

"One more question. It's for Nagihiko-kun," she said.

"Go right ahead," he said.

"Are you aware of..."

"He knows about my past home life," I offered.

"Good to know. You all must know that I am not allowed to talk about anything that is talked about in this room. Nagihiko, what I'm about to ask you has nothing to do with what Rima-chan told me. It's my own curiosity," she warned.

"Alright," he said.

"If Rima was in trouble, would you do everything to make sure she was alright?" It seemed like a weird question to ask. It will probably help Kiku-chan understand my relationship with Nagi better.

"I would do anything for Rima. I love her," he said. Kiku-chan smiled at his reply.

"That's good to know. You may leave now. Mr. and Mrs. Mashiro are on another date tonight, correct?"

"Yeah, I'm spending the night at their house tonight," I said while pointing to the twins.

"Is that where you always stay?"

"Yes, when mama and papa are on a date, Rei and I go over to the Fujisaki house and sleep in Nadeshiko's room."

"Where is Rei now?"

"She's out late with her boyfriend. They have a date," I lied. I can tell Kiku-chan almost anything but I definitely couldn't tell her about Do Re Mi and Arihiko.

"Alright, I will see you next week Rima-chan," Kiku-chan asked. The twins and I left. We walked in silence. Nadeshiko was the one to break the silence.

"She was asking weird questions in the end."

"She did. I'm not really used to her talking to anyone but me," I said.

"She asked what I would if you were in trouble and where you stayed when your parents were on date nights. I sum that up as being weird," Nagi said.

"Nagihiko, you need to watch the information you give away," Nadeshiko warned. Nagi nodded in understanding.

"Why?" I asked. Nadeshiko looked at her brother as if waiting for his response. Nagi looked at her then back at me.

"Rima, there is someone that is trying to uncover the Fujisaki family tradition. My mother said I had to be extra careful. I can't pretend to be Nadeshiko because she's here. If the person that is trying to expose us finds out that there are two Nadeshiko's at the same time then it could ruin everything," Nagi explained.

"This family secret, it's a big deal, isn't it?" I asked.

"Rima, I'm sorry but I can't tell you," he said not being able to look at me. Nadeshiko looked away from me too. I let go of Nagi's hand and wrapped my arm around his. I did the same with Nadeshiko.

"I know you guys can't tell me because I'm not a Fujisaki, but that doesn't mean that our friendship is any different," she said. They both smiled at me.

"You meant to say you're not a Fujisaki yet," Nadeshiko teased.

"Nadeshiko," Nagi scolded while blushing. Nade just giggled and dragged me further along the street.

"Wait!" Nagi called. I couldn't help but giggle as Nadeshiko pretty much pulled me while Nagi chased us. Of course Nagi caught up to me and wrapped his arms around me from behind.

"Nagi!" I giggled.

"You have to say the magic word," he said as he picked me up. I suddenly got an amazing idea.

"Playboy," I said.

"Crap!" Nagi said.

"Playboy?" Nadeshiko asked.

"Character change!" Rhythm cheered. The blue headphones appeared on Nagi's neck. He set me down only to pick me up bridal style. He began to run so fast that when he passed Nadeshiko, her hair came undone and was in her face.

"Make it cool!" Nagi said. I knew it was against his will. He didn't stop till we made it to his house which was a very far sprint. The headphones disappeared. He set me down. He was deep breathing and had to put his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

"Rhythm...that was... ridiculous," Nagi said in between breaths.

"It wasn't that far," Rhythm said.

"You flew! I had to run miles," he said.

"Rhythm is really strong to control Nagi that long," Kusukusu said.

"It was nothing," Rhythm said," I could run that long and carry you."

"Really?! Awesome!" Kusukusu said then giggled. He was flirting with her.

"Kusukusu," I said.

"What is it?" she asked. I began to whisper in her ear.

"He's flirting with you."

"I know," she said then giggled.

"Then do something," I said, not bothering to whisper.

"Okay!" she cheered. She went up to him. I couldn't hear what they were talking about but I they were both smiling.

"Nagihiko! Rima-chan!" We all looked to see Nadeshiko running to catch up.

"We left her behind," Temari pointed out. Nadeshiko finally caught up with us. She put her hand on her knees just like her brother to catch her breath.

"Why did...you run off," she asked.

"Sorry," Nagi said.

"It's ok," she said. After a few more seconds she caught her breath.

"Let's go in. Rima and I will bathe first," Nadeshiko called dibbs.

"Go ahead," Nagi said as he held the door open for us. Nadeshiko guided me to her room. She grabbed a simple kimono. She then found one that would fit me.

"This way," she said the guided me through the maze of their house. She knocked on a door. When there was no reply she pushed to paper door aside.

***Nagi's POV***

"Hey Temari, where's Rhythm?" I asked.

"I don't know. He went off somewhere with Kusukusu," she informed.

"I bet he's flirting with her," I said.

"I agree," she said.

"Temari, don't you want to go with the girls? They are bathing right now," I said.

"No, I'm alright just staying here with you," she said. There was something wrong with her.

"Temari, is something wrong?" I asked.

"No, of course not. It's just that Nadeshiko can't see me and Kusukusu won't be there so there would be no one to talk to. I'd rather stay with you," she said. She gave me a smile. I guess I'll drop it. There is obviously something on her mind but I can tell she doesn't want to talk about it yet. There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I said. The door was pushed to the side.

"Hi Nagi," Rei said.

"Hey Rei, do you need help finding the girls?" I asked.

"Yeah, I couldn't find Baya or your mom," she said.

"They are bathing right now," I informed.

"Oh, can I stay here and talk to you then. I took a shower before the concert," she said.

"Sure," I said.

"Is there something on your mind Rei? You can tell us," Temari stated. She is being a hypocrite. Rei came in and closed the door. She sat on the floor. Her hair was nearly as long as Rima's and almost touched the floor. She didn't have it up as much as she used to.

"Well...I sort of have a problem," Rei began.

"What kind of problem?" I asked.

"I'm having a hard time deciding something. About a month and a half ago, my mother called me asking me if I wanted to go home. I told her I needed time to decide," Rei said looking at the floor as if it was the most interesting thing in my room.

"Have you come to a decision?" I asked.

"No."

"Tell me the things that are keeping you here and the things that make you want to go," I said.

"Well I really miss my mama and papa. I also haven't seen my friends from my hometown. That's been my reasons to go."

"Then what are the ones that keep you here?" Temari asked.

"Well, I just started my career. If I leave now then how am I going to explain to my parents why I have to leave every weekend."

"You could ask Sanjo-san if you can take a break for a little bit and come back later. I think famous people do that all the time," I said.

"That's not the big thing that's keeping me here," she said. She looked up at me for the first time. Her blue eyes stared right into mine. I could tell she seemed really upset about what she was about to say.

"I'm afraid," she said.

"Afraid?" Temari asked. Rei couldn't find her words. She looked back at the floor.

"She's afraid for Rima," Angel said. Her and Jazlynn came out of their hiding spot, which happen to be Rei's hair.

"For Rima? Why? Everything is going good for her right now," I said. Her saying she was afraid for Rima is making me become worried.

"She's afraid that Rima will break and she won't be there for Rima," Jazlynn said.

"Why would she break?" I asked. My tone went a bit higher with concern.

"I don't trust my aunt and uncle. The year and a half I've spent at that house was hell. Now suddenly they decide to be good. I don't buy it for on moment. All they are doing is getting Rima's hopes up. That's the worst thing about it," she said.

"How do you know they are going to fight?" I asked.

"They are agreeing with each other right now but what happens when a big decision needs to be made. I don't think they can stand the pressure. They will crack and Rima will see the whole thing. She will watch her family crack and go down the toilet. She'll need someone there for her to show her that it's not all bad," she said. Rei had a point.

"I'll make sure she's ok. She'll live here till her parents settle things," I said.

"I don't think that's the best idea either." Angel said.

"Why?" Temari asked.

"If Rima sees her parents relationship crumble then she might think that love doesn't exist and break up with Nagi. Do you remember all those boys that see ordered around when we first came to Seiyo? That's how she'll behave again. She's treats boys like a tool she can use. Do you know how that ends? Not good," Rei said.

"I see your problem," I said.

"Glad you do," she said.

"I hope you're wrong," I said.

"Me too," she said.

***Rima's POV***

Bathing with Nadeshiko turned out to be a lot of fun. Of course I was a little nervous at first since I am used to Nagi being Nade but she talked me into it. I could tell she was different from him, even when he acted like her. Nadeshiko was sweet like Nagi made us think she was but there was a mischievous side to her too.

"That was nice Rima-chan," she said as she began to dry her hair with a towel.

"Yeah," I said as I fixed my kimono.

"Here's a towel for your hair," she said as she handed me one.

"Thanks." I began to dry my hair. I would usually use a blow dryer but I don't think they use them here so I wasn't going to ask.

"Hey Rima-chan?"

"What?" I asked as I stopped drying my hair and looked up at her.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked.

"Of course," I said.

"Would you like to dance with me?" she asked.

"Now?"

"No, but in the future. You could take dance classes and I would be with you," she said.

"I'm not the best at dancing," I said.

"You don't have to be. What I'm asking is, would you like to try?"

"I guess. My therapist said I need to get some physical activity to release stress or something like that," I said.

"Great," she said and smiled. Her and I walked back to her room.

"I thought Rei would be here by now," I said.

"Maybe she's having an after party with Aarin-kun," she said.

"Maybe," I said. Nadeshiko gave me a brush for my hair.

***Nagi's POV***

"Thanks for talking to me Nagi. It's making my decision easier," she said. I was taking her to Nadeshiko's room. We both thought they should be there by now.

"It was no problem," I said.

"I know this is a terrible thing to ask but will you not bring it up to Rima? It will either make her upset or sad," Rei said.

"I know," I said.

"Great. Is this Nade's room? I get confused in this house," she admitted.

"Yeah, just knock," I said. She lightly knocked on the door.

"Come in," we heard Nade say. Rei opened the door.

"Hey girls," Rei said.

"Rei!" Rima cheered.

"That's me," Rei said. Rima then giggled. For that one moment I forgot everything Rei told me. Just seeing her smile and laugh made me happy.

"Nagihiko, you're staring," Nadeshiko pointed out.

"Can't help it," I said still looking at Rima, who was know looking at me. She stood up and walked over to me.

"I'll be back," she told the girls.

"Rima needs her Nagi time," Rei explained to Nade.

"It's the same for Nagihiko," Nade said and both girls laughed. I didn't hear the rest of their conversation because I was pulled away and the door was closed.

"I need my Nagi time," she said. I squeezed her hand.

"Follow me," I said. I guided her through the house.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Somewhere peaceful," I said.

***Rima's POV***

He took me to the roof which is a weird place. The moon and stars were out. I didn't realize how late it is. My therapist appointment was later than usual so it still felt like early afternoon.

"Do you know why I brought you here Rima?" he asked.

"No,' I said honestly.

"This is where I go to get away from everything and be able to think by myself," he said.

"Then why did you bring me up here?" I asked.

"I don't know really. I guess all I want to think about is you," he said. I smiled up and him. His forehead was now on mine.

"I love you," I said. He then smiled.

"I love you too." He leaned down and closed the gap between us. It was a little chilly outside but being next to him made me warm. It wasn't the cold that would happen every once in a while but it felt like a nice balance. The cold of the night and the warmth of Nagi. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me closer to him. I was the one that broke the kiss since I can't hold my breath for a long time. He pushed a stand of hair that had fallen behind my ear.

"Rima, will you stay up here with me for a little bit longer?" he asked. I nodded my head. It was just me and him laying on the roof. His arm around me while we looked at the stars. I don't think the night could get better than this.

"Look it's Rima and Nagi!" Both of us looked to see Kusukusu and Rhythm.

"Hey you two," Nagi said.

"Kusukusu, did you take my advice?" I said.

"Yep!" she cheered. She grabbed Rhythm's hand and kissed him on the cheek, which were turning pink.

"Good for you two," Nagi said.

"Huh?" Rhythm said a little dazed. The three of us laughed at his reaction.

"I guess the two of you are together," Nagi said.

"Of course," Rhythm said gaining some composure. Kusukusu hugged him.

* * *

**Temari: Good for you two**

**Rhythm: Thanks**

**Kusukusu: Why did daydreamer take a long time to update?**

**Temari: She doesn't want to talk about it**

**Rhythm: She is just glad that she is updating again**

**Kusukusu: And the question?**

**Temari: I'll do it!**

**Rhythm: Go ahead**

**Temari: Question # 11 **

**Yoru: Hey! Why haven't I been in this story?**

**Temari: THAT WASN'T THE QUESTION!**

**Yoru: *hides behind Ikuto***

**Kusukusu: Oh well Please Review**

**Temari: YORU!**


	11. Two Announcements From Utau

**Recap**

_"If Rima was in trouble, would you do everything to make sure she was alright?" _  
_-Kiku-chan_

_"I don't trust my aunt and uncle. The year and a half I've spent at that house was hell. Now all of a sudden they decide to be good. I don't buy it for on moment. All they are doing is getting Rima's hopes up. That's the worst thing about it."_  
_-Rei_

_She (Kusukusu) grabbed Rhythm's hand and kissed him on the cheek, which were turning pink._  
_-Rima's POV_

* * *

**Rima: Hey Nagi, have you seen Kusukusu?**

**Nagi: No. Have you seen Rhythm?**

**Rima: No**

**Temari: Um...they left together**

**Rima: What! They were supposed to do this part**

**Nagi: Rhythm isn't very responsible**

**Rhythm: HEY!**

**Kusukusu: *giggles***

* * *

**Chapter 11 Two Announcements From Utau**

***Rima POV***

**somo, sukita, aoru, chiki to ugitou **  
**taiyou ga niau yo **  
**furikiri no egao misete **

**glorious sunshine! **

**taiyou no motto de hitori **  
**sobu ke su ni ikite yuko **  
**soshitara **

**nanimo kibuyo no kiss moo **  
**dokimeiteru mabayoi happines! **  
**shiro mune no oku niru ni nakushita ni **  
**sora nuita kimi ikoze **

**motto mo ukigagi **  
**norimo sutto yubi kono **  
**taiyou ga niau yo yume tobira **  
**utao kao **

"Utau is so cool!" Amu cheered. The usual circle of friends were back stage watching Utau.

"Whatever," Ikuto said. He had his hands on her waist.

"You only say that because she's your sister," Amu said.

"It's nice to take a break and watch someone else perform," Rei said.

"You said it," Aarin agreed.

"Too bad Nami couldn't be here," Rei said.

"She said she had family plans," Aarin said.

"Hey Rei, how has Nami been? It seems like she can never hang out with us," I said.

"She has a hard time getting into town," Rei explained.

"I've never been backstage at a concert before," Nadeshiko said. She was really excited that Utau invited us to her concert.

"Get used to it. You have three famous friends so you will be going to a lot of concerts," Kukai said.

"It's very exciting," she said.

"Does anyone know why Utau-chan had us come tonight?" Tadase asked.

"Utau said she had some news but didn't give any hints," I said.

"It must be big if she has all of us here together," Nagi said. His hand was in mine. Kusukusu was holding Rhythm's hand on Nagi's shoulder. They have been dating for a month now. Kusukusu is always happy when spend the night at the Fujisaki house.

"Do you know Ikuto?" Amu asked.

"Of course I do," he said.

"Then what is it! Yaya wants to know!" Yaya cheered.

"You'll find out," he said.

"You don't really know, do you?" I asked.

"How do you know everything?" he asked.

"It obvious. There is no way Utau would tell you. She'd want you to be surprised too," I said.

"You're too much like me. I don't know if I like that or not," he said.

"Everyone! She's done with the song and she's about to announce something," Nadeshiko pointed out. Everyone stopped talking and focused their attention on Utau.

"Thank you everyone. Now before I do my last song, I would like two of my friends to come on stage with me. Utau looked at the opposite side of the stage from us. Do Re Mi and Arihiko came on stage. The crowd began to cheer. I saw smiles on all three of their faces.

"Wait a mintue! When did they change?" I asked as I looked behind me where I thought they were.

"They must know about the announcement and had to leave without us knowing," Nagi said.

"Shut up! Yaya wants to hear this!" she yelled.

"These two have been working really hard to get back up in the music business," Utau began as she grabbed both of their hands.

"This job is not easy but they've put in the work and determination to become great. Sanjo Productions and the three of us would like to announce that we will be going on a tour in America with all of our friends this summer," Utau announced. The crowd was roaring. I swear all the people in our circle of friends had their jaws on the floor.

"Going to America?" Amu questioned.

"Awesome!" Kukai said.

"You know they speak English, right?" Kairi asked.

"Of course. I don't need to learn because I have a translator," he said.

"Translator?" Amu asked.

"Yeah, Utau knows English," he said.

"Now that we bring it up. Does anyone else know english?" I asked.

"I do," Kairi said. That wasn't a shocker.

"Nade and I do. We travel all the time," Nagi said.

"I do," Ikuto said.

"You do?" Amu asked.

"Of course," he said.

"Aarin is from America so he does too," Kairi pointed out.

"Rei knows English too. I mean, she was pen pals with Aarin so they had to communicate somehow," I said.

"So we have at least more than half of us that can speak English," Kairi calculated.

"Yaya can't wait!" she cheered.

"We still have to ask our parents," Amu pointed out.

"Darn," Yaya whined. Do Re Mi and Arihiko walked over to us and Utau began to sing her last song.

"Were you surprised?" Rei asked.

"Totally blindsided," I said.

"We asked all the parents and everything. They agree since we'll have an adult with us," Aarin said.

"Me?" Ikuto asked.

"No, Sanjo," Rei said.

"If you were in charge, then you would leave all of us alone and make-out with Amu," I said. Amu's face turned pink.

"Rima!"

"Well it's true," I said.

"Enough arguing. We still have plenty of time to pack," Tadase said. I grabbed Rei's hand and pulled her aside.

"Does this mean you're staying?" I asked.

"I am staying till at least the summer. I don't know after that," she said.

* * *

***The Next Day***

I woke up the next day with purple hair in my face. Did Nagi and I sleep in the same bed again? I had another cold episode last night so maybe he slept next to me to keep me warm. I got up slowly to not wake him. It wasn't Nagi, it was Nade. Her hair was down so she looked like Nagi but she is a little more mature than the rest of my friends so it's easy to tell this wasn't Nagi unless her grew things on his chest through the night.

"Good morning Rima," Kusukusu greeted me as she rubbed on of her eyes.

"Morning," I whispered. Quietly, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom.

"Why is Nade here? I don't remember having her spend the night," I said trying to recall the memories of last night.

"Remember Rima! Mrs. Fujisaki had an emergency so she asked your mama if Nade and Nagi could spend the night. Nade slept with you and Nagi slept on the couch in the living room," Kusukusu reminded me.

"When did this happen?" I asked.

"Rima! Mrs. Fujisaki was at your house talking to your mom. Nade and Nagi were with us. There is no one at the house to take care of them so they are staying here till Mrs. Fujisaki gets back," she said. All of a sudden the memories came to me.

* * *

_"That was a lot of fun," Nade said._

_"Glad you like your first concert in Japan," Nagi said. The four of us; Rei, Nagi, Nade, and me; just made it to the porch of my house._

_"Rima-chan, can I use your restroom real quick?" Nade asked._

_"Of course," I said as I opened the door._

_"Mama, Papa, we're home," I called._

_"I need to sneak my Do Re Mi mask upstairs. I'll be right back," Rei said as she raced up the stairs._

_"Did you have a fun night Rima?" Nagi asked me as he held my hand._

_"Yeah, you?"_

_"I was next to you all night. I wrap that up as a fun night," he said. I kissed him. _

_"Mother? What are you doing here?" Nagi and I walked into the living room to see my mother sitting next to Mrs. Fujisaki on the couch._

_"Nadeshiko, you and your brother are going to be staying here for a little while," mama told her._

_"Is something wrong mother?" Nade asked._

_"I have some business to attend to," Mrs. Fujisaki said._

_"Business?" Nagi questioned. The girls didn't realize that we were here. They jumped at his voice._

_"Nagihiko, both of you, I need to leave but I promise not to take long. I should be back before you leave for your summer vacation in America," Mrs. Fujisaki said._

_"That's months from now. Why do you need to be gone for so long?" Nadeshiko asked. You could hear the concern in her voice._

_"I'll tell you when I get back," Mrs. Fujisaki said. She kissed her daughter on the head. She came over to Nagi and kissed his head too. I heard her whisper in his ear._

_"I will make sure you don't leave. Take care of your sister for me."_

_"I will try my best," he said. Mrs. Fujisaki then left._

* * *

"I never got to ask him if he was leaving. I remember what he said when I asked him why he would ever have to leave."

_"It's tradition. If the family secret is discovered by people who are not accepted by my elder then I would never be welcomed into the Fujisaki family. I would have to go to Europe and live with my father."_

"If Nagi leaves then...I won't be able to see him," I said. Something wet fell down my face. I looked in the mirror to see tears staining my face. There was a knock on the door.

"Occupied!" I tried to say calmly. My voice was a little shaken.

"Rima, are you okay?" It was Nagi. He can't see me upset but I want his comfort. I didn't get to decide. Kusukusu opened the door.

"Hi Nagi," she greeted.

"Morning Kusukusu," he said. He then looked at me. His eyes were wider when he saw the tears fall down my face.

"Rima," he said worried. I sniffled and quickly wiped tears off my face. He stepped into the bathroom and wiped the tears that I missed.

"Rima, what's wrong?" he asked.

"I...don't want...you...to go," I cried in between sniffles.

"Rima, I'm not going anywhere. Even if I wanted to I can't. I'm staying at least a few months here," he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Your mom said-" I couldn't finish my sentence because more tears went down my cheeks and I felt choked up a bit.

"Rima, even if I did leave, I would still love you. I would call you everyday and I'd have you visit me every summer. Then when we are old enough, we would get married where ever you'd want. Just because I would leave Japan doesn't mean I would leave you," he said.

"What if you met a pretty girl in Europe?" I asked.

"You clearly haven't been to Europe. My father lives in France. A lot of people don't shower there, even girls. Even if I found a pretty girl in Europe, then I would tell her all the great times me and you had and my plans for the future with us," he said.

"That would scare her away," I said.

"That's the point. I don't think I can even consider another girl pretty. Why would I when have the most beautiful girl right here?" he said.

"You're being too nice," she said. He kissed my cheek.

"I don't see a problem with that," he said. I wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped him long arms around me and held me close.

"I love you Rima."

"I love you too."

"I made breakfast, strawberry pancakes. Would you like some?" he asked.

"Strawberry is my favorite," I said.

"I made them with you in mind," he said. He held my hand and we walked down the stairs.

"Found her," he said.

"Great, we can have breakfast now," Rei said. Her and Nade were sitting at the table with mama. Have I been in the bathroom that long? Nagi and I sat at the table and we all began to eat.

"These are yummy," Rei said.

"Nagihiko made them," mama said.

"Nagi was always a good cook," Nade said.

"Nade, what are you wearing?" I asked. She looked down at the pajamas that Rei let her borrow. She had light blue sleeping pants and a matching shirt. There were cute little chibis all over it.

"It's the only one Rei had that fit me," she said.

"It's a little odd to see Nadeshiko in pants. The only thing I see her wearing is a kimono," Rima said.

"I don't have a lot of pants. I mostly have dresses, skirts, and kimonos," she said suddenly worrying about it.

"It's alright Nade. You're used to Europe and wearing skirts and dresses all the time," Nagi said.

"I guess I have to catch up on Japanese culture. I don't come home very often," she said. A phone went off.

"That's mine," Rei said. She got up and answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Utau!"

"What's wrong?"

"Alright, Rima and the twins are with me. We'll be over as soon as we can," she said then hung up.

"Guys, Utau said she needs us," Rei said.

"Did she say why?" Nade asked.

"No. Auntie, can we go over to her house. She seems really upset," Rei asked.

"Go ahead," she said. All of us didn't really feel hungry anymore so we all changed. Rei gave Nade some of her clothes since none of my clothes would fit her. Nade was taller than Rei but not by much. Mama gave Nagi some of papa's old clothes. I gave myself a mental note to go over to their house and have them pack some clothes.

* * *

***Time Skip***

"Alright, all of you are here," Utau said as she let us in.

"What's wrong Utau?" Amu asked.

"I was really hot last night," she said.

"You were?" Ikuto asked. He was half-awake and his hair was a mess.

"Yes, I was burning up," she said.

"I had a cold night," he said.

"Me too," I said.

"Amu, did you have a hot night like me?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"So then who else was cold last night?" Nagi asked.

"I was," Kukai said.

"You were and you didn't decide to bring it up till now?" Utau asked.

"You called everyone saying you had news. I assumed it was the same thing," he said.

"Anyway, this thing is spreading fast," Tadase said.

"It can't be a sickness or anything. Rima and Nagi were the first to get it. Why haven't Nade and I had it. We are the ones that live with them so we would be exposed to it the most," Rei said.

"This better be solved before the tour," Utau said.

"We have to think of similarities. Hoshina-san, Souma-san, did you do anything out of the ordinary last night?" Kairi asked.

"Besides announcing the tour, no," Utau said.

"I can't think of anything," Kukai said.

"Then what is the connection with the three cold people and the three hot people," Kairi asked.

"Yaya knows! Utau-chan, and Nagi both perform because they sing or dance," Yaya announced.

"But I don't," Amu said.

"Dang," Yaya cursed.

"Ikuto and Rima are ridiculous compared to size but Kukai is in the middle of them," Aarin observed.

"I got nothing," Kukai said. I don't know how long we were at Utau's house but the whole time everyone was pitching out ideas only to be swatted by someone else. The only reason we stopped was because my mother called me asking me to come home for dinner. We need to get this taken care of. Even if that means going to the doctor.

* * *

***Third Person POV***

"It worked successfully on Utau Hoshina and Kukai Souma sir," the scientist said.

"Excellent. Also Thomas, I've hired a new girl to spice up the activity of the former guardians," Mr. Valentine said.

"New girl?"

"Yes. The guardians don't charanari very often since the number of X eggs has decreased. I need them to keep transforming with their charas. That's how the machine will work. This girl has a special gift. She can't make X eggs but she does the next best thing," he said. There was a knock on the door.

"That must be her. Could you let her in?" Mr. Valentine asked. The scientist went to the door and stepped aside so a girl with blonde hair and blue eyes walked in. She had a short, blue dress that puffed out a bit at the bottom. Her hair reminded the scientist of a octopus but he wasn't going to say anything since she was a part of the team.

"Thank you for coming over so quick," Mr. Valentine said.

"It was no trouble. I booked the first flight to Japan," she said.

"Welcome to the team, Lulu."

* * *

**Kusukusu: Lulu?**

**Rhythm: What is she doing here?**

**Temari: She's working for Valentine. It's in the story**

**Rhythm: *sweat drops* right**

**Kusukusu: Temari, since Yoru interrupted you last time, you can ask this question.**

**Temari: Alright Question # 12**

**El: Are you excited for Utau-chan's new tour**

**Temari: *twitch* I WILL GET YOU!**

**El: *cries and runs away***

**Temari: *chases her with naginata***

**Kusukusu & Rhythm: *sweat drops***

**Il: *laughs* Review**


End file.
